


Unter Pilzköpfen

by Tintenfass



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship, Fun, Help, Misunderstandings, Rescue Missions
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintenfass/pseuds/Tintenfass
Summary: Geburtstagsmorgen für die Brüder und Mario hat sich dazu entschieden, dass er es diesmal sein will, der seinem kleinen Bruder eine Überraschung bereitet. Er gibt sich alle Mühe, aber ob er das so gut hinbekommt wie das Prinzessin retten, bleibt fraglich.
Kudos: 8





	1. Überraschung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geburtstagsmorgen für die Brüder und Mario hat sich dazu entschieden, dass er es diesmal sein will, der seinem kleinen Bruder eine Überraschung bereitet. Er gibt sich alle Mühe, aber ob er das so gut hinbekommt wie das Prinzessin retten, bleibt fraglich.

Überraschung

Der Wecker klingelte nur gedämpft unter dem dicken Federkissen und wurde schon nach Augenblicken durch eine Hand mit weißem Handschuh zum schweigen gebracht. Mario erhob sich noch völlig verschlafen aus dem weichen, warmen Decken. Dabei wer er selbst es gewesen, der sich das lärmende Ding unter das Kopfkissen gesteckt hatte. Der Held streckte sich gähnend, rieb sich murmelnd die Augen und erinnerte sich an den Grund für diese eigenartige Handlung. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er beugte sich leise ein Stück über die Kante, um in das untere Bett sehen zu können.  
Luigi lag auf dem Rücken, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, in den Kissen und schnarchte noch in tiefem Schlaf. Sehr gut.  
Mario schälte sich aus den Decken und kletterte so leise wie möglich die schmale Leiter hinunter. Stumpfsockig schlich er dann am Doppelstockbett vorbei, damit Luigi nicht doch noch erwachte. Doch der brummelte nur zufrieden vor sich hin und sah so friedlich dabei aus. Nun hielt Mario doch einen Moment inne, er konnte einfach nicht anders, und zog die Decke zurecht, die seinen kleinen Bruder nur noch halb einhüllte. So warm war es morgens schließlich doch noch nicht. Dann endlich gelangte der Held auf Zehenspitzen unbemerkt und glücklich zur Tür. Als er sie in seinem Rücken schloss, atmete Mario erst einmal erleichtert durch und begab sich dann ein Stockwerk tiefer. In Luigis kleine, ordentlich aufgeräumte und blitzblank geputzte Küche.  
Mario rieb sich den Nacken und streifte die Schränke mit einem unsicheren Blick. Sehr oft hielt er sich hier nun wirklich nicht auf und er hoffte alles zu finden, was er brauchte. Eier und Milch fand Mario, wie erwartet, im Kühlschrank, Zucker und Mehl in einem der Oberschränke. Nur das Backpulver war schwerer auszumachen und er hatte keine Ahnung was Vanillin sein sollte. Besser er ließ es weg. Jetzt fehlten nur noch Schüsseln und Töpfe.

***

Völlig mehlbestäubt angelte Mario nach der Pfanne, an der er sich fast die Finger verbrannte, um sie vom Herd zu zerren. Das Rührei darin schmurgelte verdächtigt. Nur eine armlänge neben ihm wirbelte der Mixer und spuckte einen großen Klecks Fruchtmix einfach an die Wand. Der Deckel lag noch neben der vollen Spüle. Fluchend riss der Held des Pilzkönigreiches den Stecker aus der Dose und das Monster verstummte. Dafür zeigte nun das Waffeleisen mit wild blinkenden Lichtern wie dringend das Gebäckstück daraus befreit werden musste. Hektisch griff Mario nach einer Gabel und stocherte die verflixte Waffel von der heißen Fläche. Natürlich klebte sie auch diesmal.  
Mario seufzte und sah wieder einmal mit klopfendem Herzen auf die Uhr. Gleich würde Luigi aufstehen, ihm blieb kaum noch Zeit das Frühstück fertig zu machen, geschweige denn aufzuräumen. Überall standen teigverschmierte Schüsseln und Löffel von denen er herunter tropfte. Ein Milchsee breitete sich neben einer kleinen Zuckerwüste aus und das Mehl war auch heruntergefallen und hatte alles zart bepudert. Die Küchentücher waren fast alle verbraucht und die Eierschalen hatten schrecklich gekrümelt, dazwischen überall noch Kerngehäuse von Früchten und Schalenreste.  
Mario schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Später, das konnte er später alles wegmachen. In aller Hast suchte er saubere Teller und türmte das Rührei darauf. Daneben kamen die paar lausigen Waffeln, die er zustande gebracht hatte. Egal, mit Sirup würden auch die schmecken. Dazu den Fruchtmix, der immerhin noch ein Glas füllte. Noch immer strumpfsockig trug der Held das kleine Frühstück nach oben in das Schlafzimmer. Bevor er eintrat, schielte er heimlich durch einen Spalt in der Tür und sah, dass Luigi noch immer schlummerte. Geschafft.  
„Guten Morgen, Luigi, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleiner Bruder“, rief Mario aus volle Halse und polterte lautstark durch die Tür.  
Wie zu erwarten, fuhr Luigi erschreckt aus dem Schlaf auf und sah sich verwirrt um, die Decke schützend an sich gerafft. Begrüßt wurde er vom breiten Lächeln seines großen Bruders. Der schob Luigi ein Frühstückstablett auf den Schoß, um seinen kleinen Bruder dann herzlich an sich zu drücken. Erwartungsfroh setzte Mario sich zu ihm an die Bettkante.  
Luigi betrachtete erst Mario sprachlos, dann das, was er da serviert bekam. „Mario...“, murmelte er und schon glänzten seine Augen verdächtig.  
Doch Mario schob ihm schnell eine Gabel in die Hand und klopfte Luigi die Schulter. Der lachte und griff zu. Mit großem Appetit schob er sich eine ordentliche Portion Rührei in den Mund und kaute genüsslich. Doch fast sofort knirschte es verdächtig und trocken. Luigi hielt inne, schluckte aber alles hinunter. Mario musterte ihn besorgt und fragend.  
„Mit Zwiebeln und gut durch“, stellte Luigi fest und lächelte schräg.  
Der rote Held runzelte die Stirn, da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Misstrauisch griff er über den Teller und rührte die gelbweiße Masse noch einmal um. Fast sofort offenbarte sie ihm ihre vollkommen verbrannte Unterseite in schwarz und braun. Die Zwiebeln waren Kohlestücke. „Mama mia, völlig verbrannt“, seufzte Mario.  
Luigi nahm mutig einen weiteren Happen, nur für Mario, wie der genau wusste. „Das geht schon“, behauptete der kleine Bruder glatt.  
Doch Mario schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm ihm den Teller wieder ab. „Dann eben Waffeln. Die sind zwar nicht schön, aber sicher auch nicht verbrannt“, lachte er und schob Luigi die zerfetzten Dinger unter die Nase.  
Der nickte, kippte sich eine Menge goldenen Sirups darüber und schob sich gleich eine ganze Waffel in den Mund. Schon nach zwei Bissen gab Luigi ein seltsames Geräusch von sich und sah aus, als stände er kurz davor alles wieder auszuspucken. Marios Hoffnungen stürzten in sich zusammen und fühlte sein Herz ganz schwer werden. „Ich habe doch extra viel Zucker genommen“, murmelte er und probierte selber ein Stück. Seine Zunge brannte und entlockte ihm eine Grimasse. Mario erkannte seinen Fehler sofort. „Salz! Ich Trottel."  
„Ach, mit viel Sirup ist das gut“, winkte Luigi tapfer ab und wollte sich tatsächlich eine weitere Waffel antun.  
Mario nahm ihm auch diese ab. „Hör auf, das ist doch scheußlich.“ Seufzend räumte der große Bruder auch diese Katastrophe beiseite.  
Luigi schenkte ihm einen bekümmerten Blick und griff schnell nach dem Fruchtmix. „Dann eben erst ein gesundes Frühstück und nachher essen wir zusammen ein paar Brötchen“, rief er aufmundernd und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Ein tiefer Schauer jagte durch Luigis ganzen Körper und die Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. „Mit Zitrone?“, ächzte er und zog eine unterdrückte Grimasse.  
Mario nickte stolz. „Sogar mit einer frisch ausgepressten. Sehr gesund.“  
Luigi nickte mühsam. „Gesund“, schnaufte er und wollte einen weiteren Schluck nehmen.  
Doch wieder war der große Bruder schneller und kostete selbst. Würgend streckte Mario die Mixtur von sich und kniff mit den Augen. „Das ist nicht mehr gesund, das ist schon Medizin, so sauer wie das schmeckt.“ Erstaunlich schweigsam und das Gesicht im Schatten seiner Mütze verborgen, stellte Mario auch dieses Unglück zu Seite und wandte Luigi dann den Rücken zu. Die Schultern hängend und zutiefst beschämt. Mario fühlte sich grässlich und wie ein elender Versager. „Entschuldige, Luigi. Ich wollte dir eine Freude bereiten und dich nicht vergiften. Das ist wohl kein sehr schöner Geburtstagsmorgen“, seufzte er und knetete seine Finger. Vor allem, wenn Luigi auch noch das Chaos in der Küche zu sehen bekam. Marios Augen brannten.  
Die alten Bettfedern ächzten und nur einen Moment später fand Mario sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung Luigis wieder, der ihn an sich drückte und sein Gesicht an das seines Bruders schmiegte. „Danke, großer Bruder“, nuschelte Luigi innig. „Danke für diese wunderbare Geburtstagsüberraschung. Ich habe einfach den besten Bruder der Welt.“  
Einen Moment konnte der große Held des Pilzkönigreiches weder etwas sagen, noch etwas tun. Doch dann erwiederte er die liebevolle Geste, vergrub sein Gesicht mit den feuchten Augen an Luigis Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Stimmt nicht, den habe immer noch ich.“


	2. Vaterpflichten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Einmal mehr stehen sich Bowser und Mario Auge in Auge gegenüber, bereit auch diesmal den Sieger durch einen Kampf zu ermitteln.   
> Eigentlich...

Vaterpflichten

Auge in Auge standen sie sich gegenüber, umgeben von den schwarzen Wänden der Festung und in den Schein der brodelnden Lava getaucht, die unter der schmalen Brücke kochte. Im Käfig unter der Decke des Thronsaals zitterte Peach vor Aufregung und wunderte sich darüber wie glücklich sie immer wieder war, wenn Mario auftauchte. Als ob das je anders gewesen wäre.  
Die Flammen der Fackeln knisterten, die blubbernde Lava untermalte alles noch einmal dramatisch und von irgendwo her drang leise Klaviermusik. Sehr schöne Musik, die von geübten Händen gespielt wurde.  
Mario ballte die behandschuhten Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte Bowser an, der sich drohend vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Im Grunde war Mario völlig erschöpft, wie immer, wenn er nach dem langen Weg voller Hindernisse endlich hier angelangt war. Allerdings würde ihn das nicht davon abhalten den Koopa-König zu bezwingen. Das hatte es schließlich noch niemals. „BOWSER!“, schrie der Held und stellte sich noch einmal entschlossener bereit, „Lass die Prinzessin gehen, oder du wirst es bereuen.“  
Wie immer lachte der Koopa-König nur schauderhaft und ließ ein paar Flammen seines Feueratems zwischen den mächtigen Zähnen hervorzischen. „Buhahahahaaa, spar dir deine Drohungen, Klempner. Oder sollen das wirklich deine letzten Worte gewesen sein?“  
Wieder knurrte Mario böse und machte sich bereit. „Ich werde dich aufhalten, ein für allemal“, versprach er.  
„Ich werde dich zu Asche verbrennen und sie in die Lava streuen“, drohte Bowser.  
Dann hob Mario die Fäuste und Bowser schöpfte Atem, um dem Helden seine Flammen entgegenzuschicken. Spannung lag knisternd in der Luft, die sich gleich in einem erbitterten Kampf entladen würde...  
„Waaaaaah, Papaaa!“, kreischte da eine quengelige Stimme, die sowohl Held, als auch Koopa-König herumfahren ließ.  
Die Tür zum Thronsaal wurde heftig aufgestoßen und Bowser jr. kam hereingerannt, mit einer beleidigten Miene. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an etwas, das verdächtig nach einer Keksdose aussah. Ihm auf dem Fuße folgte der kleinste Koopaling, Lemmy, der zornig die Hände schwenkte und finster dreinblickte.  
„Papaaa“, heulte Junior nochmals und achete gar nicht auf Mario, an dem vorbei er auf seinen Vater zustürmte.  
Bowser sah seinen Sprössling völlig verdaddert mit großen Augen an und schluckte hastig den Flammenatem hinunter, den er gerade hatte speien wollen.  
Koopaling und Nachwuchs bauten sich vor ihm auf und Junior deutete mit anklagend ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Lemmy, dem das offenbar gar nicht passte. „Lemmy hat meine Lieblingskekse aufgegessen und mir gar nichts übrig gelassen“, heulte Bowser jr. langezogen und schniefte sogar. Als er das umdrehte, was tatsächlich eine Keksdose war, fielen nur ein paar Krümel heraus.  
Lemmy zischte daraufhin sofort und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Das waren nicht deine Kekse, die standen in der Küche auf dem Schrank, die darf jeder essen“, keifte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Bowser jr. schüttelte wild den Kopf, und setzte einen stolzen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Aber nicht meine Lieblingskekse, die sind ganz allein für mich, ich bin der Prinz und das sind alles meine", machte er dann klar.  
Der Koopaling schnaubte und streckte dem Prinzen die Zunge raus. „Pah, immer gehört alles dir, nur weil du der dämliche Prinz von einem blöden Stinkeland bist.“  
Einen Moment herrschte empörtes Schweigen, dann sprang Bower jr. auf Lemmy los und ein handfestes Gerangel brach aus. Es wurde an Haaren gezogen, gekniffen und getreten was das Zeug hielt. Dazu wildes Geschrei und unschöne Namen.  
Endlich gelang es Bowser sich wieder zu regen und er runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Die Kinder wussten doch ganz genau, dass sie ihn keinesfalls stören sollten, wenn er gerade arbeitete. Und dann noch so ein Benehmen vor der Prinzessin und vor allem Mario? Was sollten die beiden denken? Bowser hob die Arme, um mit mächtigen Befehlen für Ruhe zu sorgen, da klang ein langezogenes Kreischen durch den Saal.  
„Iggyyyyyyyyy, du widerliche, kleine Kröte“, kreischte eine weibliche Stimme, die nur zum einen Koopaling gehören konnte.  
Schon einen Moment später stürzte der Gerufene unter meckerndem Gelächter in den Thronsaal und über die Brücke, auf der sich die Kontrahenten noch immer gegenüberstanden. Iggy zog den Kopf ein, als ein verspielter Flakon hinter ihm auf den Steinen zerplatzte und einen betäubenden Gestank verbreitete, der den übrigen Versammelten in der Nase brannte.  
Geworfen durch Wendy, die nun mit hochrotem Kopf auch noch durch die Tür gestapft kam und einen ihrer Ringe in der Hand wog. „Was fällt dir ein mein exclusives Parfum gegen diese Stinkbrühe zu tauschen? Ich rieche wie ein Iltis, du...“, schnaubte sie und sah sich nach ihrem albernen Bruder um.  
Der kauerte in einer Ecke, lachte aber nur noch lauter und wiegte den Kopf. „Du solltest mir dankbar sein, Schwesterchen. Der Geruch passt viel besser zu dir, als das scheußlich süße Zeug mit dem du dich sonst einnebelst.“  
Der Ring verfehlte Iggy nur knapp und Wendy hatte schon den Nächsten im Anschlag. Die Klaviermusik, die bisher über allem geschwebt war, verstummte.  
„Ich mach gleich aus dir etwas Scheußliches“, kreischte Wendy und weiter ging die wilde Jagd. Kreischend und lachend quer durch den Saal und an Lemmy und Junior vorbei, die sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden balgten.  
Wieder wollte Bowser nach Luft schnappen, als er Roy bemerkte, der im Türrahmen stand und sich die Sache ansah, als wäre es ein nettes Schauspiel. Seine Miene sah zufrieden aus. Zumindest bis sein Bruder Ludwig den blauen Haarschopf aus den Schatten schob und seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. „Könnt ihr mal aufhören so einen Lärm zu veranstalten? Da kann man sich ja nicht konzentrieren“, beklagte er sich.  
Roy schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich finde es lustig. Viel unterhaltsamer, als deine alberne Klimperei.“  
Ludwig machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Immerhin kann ich mehr, als nur dumme Sprüche klopfen.“  
Der Koopa-König sah ungläubig dabei zu, wie auch mitten unter der Tür ein handfester Streit ausbrach, konnte sich jetzt aber immerhin erinnern, was er in solchen Momenten zu tun pflegte. „Kaaameeeek, wo zum Donnerwetter steckst du?“, donnerte er und knurrte bedrohlich. „Komm gefälligst her und sorge für Ruhe!“  
Tatsächlich antwortete Bowsers Befehl auch sofort das vertraute Gelächter des Magiekoopas, auch wenn das weniger selbstbewusst klang als sonst. Sein Besen flirrte auch eher unkontrolliert und in Schlangenlinien herbei, was wohl daran lag, dass Kamek rücklings darauf gefesselt war und nicht einmal den Zauberstab heben konnte. „Verzeiht, euer Abgelenktheit, aber ich fürchte in bin ein wenig indisponiert. Wie mir scheint hat der junge Larry meine neue Superfessel entdeckt und zu meinem Leidwesen gleich einmal erprobt“, jammerte der Magiekoopa und zappelte hilflos.  
„Oaaaach, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“, seufzte Bowser endlich geschlagen auf und rieb sich müde die Augen.  
Ein verschämtes Räuspen erinnerte ihn an seinen Erzfeind, der noch immer völlig fassungslos vor ihm stand.  
„Hör mal, Bowser, ich hole jetzt Prinzessin Peach und gehe einfach. Ich glaube, du hast zu tun...“, meinte Mario leise und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. Irgendwie tat ihm der Koopa-König leid.  
Der winkte nur matt ab und nickte. „Danke Kumpel, das ist echt anständig von dir. Zumindest du weißt, wie man sich benimmt“, stimmte Bowser zu und wandte sich dann an die wilde Bande, die er sich selbst als Kämpfer auserwählt hatte. Manchmal waren Vaterpflichten die Schwersten.


	3. Der Wunsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf einer feier für Mario gerät Luigi mal wieder in den Hintergrund. Doch kurz darauf bekommt er die Chance das ein für allemal zu ändern. Wird er sie nutzen?

Ein Wunsch

„Mario!, Mario!“, „Gut gemacht!“, „Großartig!“, johlten die vielen Toads vor der Bühne, warfen mit Blumen und rissen jubelnd die Ärmchen nach oben. Immerhin klang dann und wann mal ein begeistertes „Ein Hoch auf die Mario Bros.“ in dem Geschrei mit.  
Luigi stand neben seinem großen Bruder, noch, und winkte lächelnd in die versammelte Menge, noch. Er hielt die Arme bescheiden im Rücken verschränkt und lauschte höflich den Worten der Prinzessin, die ihre Dankbarkeit für ihre Rettung vor der versammelten Stadt bezeugte und dann und wann sogar einen Blick für Luigi selbst übrig hatte.  
Dann waren alle Dankesworte gesagt und die versammelten Pilzköpfe fast heißer geschrien. Lächelnd und winkend, verließ Mario die Bühne wieder und Luigi folgte ihm, was er aber auch hätte bleiben lassen können.  
Denn schon im nächsten Augenblick war sein großer Bruder von zahlreichen Pilzköpfen umringt, die den Helden mit großen Augen ansahen und ihn offensichtlich regelrecht vergötterten. Sie umschwärmten ihn wie Motten das Licht und baten immer wieder darum aus Marios Mund selbst sein neuestes Abenteuer vernehmen zu dürfen.  
Luigi wurde von den wimmelnden Toads beiseite gedrängt und fand sich irgendwann ganz am Rand der begeisterten Menge wieder. Wie immer. Von dort aus durfte er zusehen, wie sich Mario zwar verlegen den Nacken rieb und abwinkte, dem Drängen der Menge aber dann offenbar nachgab. Vor allen, da sich Peach ebenfalls an seine Seite gesellte und ihm süße Klimperblicke schenkte, denen Mario ohnehin nicht wiederstehen konnte, wie Luigi sehr wohl wusste.  
Der kleine Bruder seufzte und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, um sich zurückzuziehen. Er kannte es ja und wusste, dass sich Mario und die Prinzessin irgendwann wieder an ihn erinnern würden, aber das konnte dauern. Meist saß Luigi in dieser Zeit auf irgendeiner Bank herum und nippte an einer Limonade. Waldmeister hatte sich bewährt. Doch heute hatte der kleine Bruder keine Lust zu warten bis man wieder Zeit für ihn hatte und auch nicht auf die schrägen Blicke, die ihm von den Pilzköpfen manchmal zu Teil wurden. Er las jedesmal die stumme Frage darin, wie er es geschafft hatte bei Marios Abenteuer irgendwie nützlich zu sein.  
Deshalb entschied sich Luigi diesmal dazu einfach spazieren zu gehen. Ein wenig durch die milde Sonne wandern, den Weg an den Blumenwiesen entlang und um das Schloss herum. Danach sollten die Toads die Geschichte wohl gehört haben.  
Mit schwerem Herzen warf Luigi einen letzten Blick auf seinen großen Bruder, der noch immer lächelte und nickte. Seufzend schob sich der kleine Bruder die Mütze tiefer, hob gegen diesen alten Kummer die Schultern und ging einfach los.  
Die Wege um das Schloss waren ungewöhnlich stumm, was wohl daran lag, dass die meisten Toads zu der Heldenfeier gekommen waren. Die Vögel sangen in den Ästen der wenigen Bäume und eine gelbe Sonne strahlte vom Himmel. Die Blumen dufteten betörend und machten Luigi den Kopf schwer. Dennoch hörte er das unterdrückte Geräusch. Ein dumpfes Brummeln und Fluchen, zumindest ließ ihn ein solcher Laut aufhorchen. Doch als er genauer lauschte, blieb das Geräusch völlig aus. Ein Irrtum. Der kleine Bruder wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, als das Geraschel und Gerkratze erneut aufkam, dazu eindeutig eine Stimme.  
„Hallo? Ist da jemand?“, fragte Luigi vorsichtig in die Landschaft hinein und presste nervös die Fäuste aneinander. Mit leicht wackeligen Knien und klappernden Zähnen wagte er sich ein paar Schritte zwischen die Bäume. Das Geräusch und das Gescharre wurden lauter, je weiter Luigi vordrang. Dann endlich fand der kleine Bruder die Ursache für die Geräusche und die Stimme.  
Im einem hohlen Astloch, im dicksten Baum rundherum, steckte eine kleine, blaue Gestalt, die Luigi wiedererkannte. Er war eine der Elfen, die Mario, Peach, Toad und er selbst gemeinsam aus den Klauen Bowsers befreit hatten. Nun steckte die Kleine fest, mit dem langhaarigen Kopf voraus im Loch, die Beinchen schauten zappelnd daraus hervor und der freie Arm ruderte. Das unterdrückte Schimpfen war nur dumpf zu hören.  
„Mama mia“, rief der kleine Bruder und beeilte sich der Elfe zu Hilfe zu kommen.Vorsichtig, aber entschlossen, packte er sie um den Rumpf, womit er die Gefangene erst einmal tüchtig erschreckte. Sie schrie auf und zappelte noch mehr.  
„Entschuldige. Halt still, ich hol dich raus“, brummelte Luigi verlegen und zog dann so behutsam er konnte.  
Es erforderte einiges entschlossenes Ziehen, doch endlich konnte der kleine Bruder die Elfe befreien.  
Völlig zerzaust und verwirrt erhob sie sich noch etwas wackelig in die Lüfte. Nach einem Kopfschütteln betrachtete sie Luigi mit einem langen Blick und lächelte dann. „Oooh, vielen Dank. Ohne dich hätte ich noch ewig da drin gesteckt“, dankte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab. „Für deine freundliche Hilfe gewähre ich dir einen Wunsch“. Erwartungsvoll blieb sie schweben.  
Luigi war zu überrascht, um sofort etwas zu sagen. Er betrachtete die kleine Elfe und wusste nicht so recht, ob er glauben sollte was er gerade gehört hatte. Doch offenbar war dem so. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als ihm ein Wunsch einfiel, den er schon so lange hatte. Vielleicht war es mit Hilfe der Elfe möglich ihn endlich zu erfüllen, es endlich auch zu können, endlich mehr zu sein...  
Luigi leckte sich die Lippen und lehnte sich nervös an den Baum aus dem er die Elfe befreit hatte. Er kam sich schuldig dabei vor, doch die Worte kamen ihm dennoch über die Lippen. „Ich wünsche mir...“, wisperte er, wurde aber in diesem Moment unterbrochen.  
„Luigi, da bist du ja endlich!“, rief Marios Stimme und erst jetzt bemerkte der kleine Bruder, dass Mario schon die ganze Zeit nach ihm gerufen haben musste. Der stapfte zu ihm heran, war seltsam bleich und sein Lächeln merkwürdig erleichtert.  
Luigi runzelte die Strin. „Ist die Feier schon vorüber?“, fragte er ein wenig irritiert.  
Daraufhin senkte Mario den Kopf ein Stück und knetete mit einem fast traurigen Blick die Hände. „Vergiss die Feier. Die ist mir doch egal, wenn mein Bruder einfach sang- und klanglos von dort verschwindet.“ Mario seufzte und sah seinen kleinen Bruder schuldbewusst und besorgt gleichzeitig an. „Glaubst du denn wirklich immer noch ich würde dich einfach vergessen über das ganze ollen Heldenzeug? Wir kämpfen gemeinsam und wir werden gemeinsam gefeiert, sonst können die Toads es ganz sein lassen.“ Mario nickte entschlossen und griff nach Luigis Hand, damit der nicht wieder weglaufen konnte.  
Jemand tippe Luigi auf die Schulter, die Elfe hielt sich noch immer dahinter versteckt. „Was ist denn nun mit dem Wunsch?“, wisperte sie dennoch.  
Der kleine Bruder sah erst sie, dann Mario ganze Augenblicke lang an. Sein Herz wurde ganz warm bei Marios beschämt-besorgten Anblick und dem Gedanken daran, dass sein großer Bruder die Feier und Peach hatte stehen lassen, um nach ihm zu suchen. Luigi lächelte. „Ich wünsche mir... irgendwann später etwas... vielleicht.“ Damit gesellte er sich zu Mario, der ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte, um gemeinsam zu Feier zurückzukehren.  
Die Elfe sah den Brüdern nach, schob sich den Zauberstab zurück hinters Ohr und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ah, endlich mal Einer, der seinen Wunsch auch verdient.“


	4. Neue Bekannte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wario und Waluigi glauben einmal mehr Luigi ärgern zu können. Ihr liebstes Hobby.

Neue Bekannte

Wario und Waluigi schlenderten durch den kleinen Park im Herzen des schönen Städtchens Toadtown und ließen sich das Eis schmecken, das sie gerade einem armen Pilzkopf für fast umsonst abgeschwatzt hatten. Diese Sorte schmeckte doch noch immer am besten. Die Sonne schien den Beiden golden auf die Mützen und auf den grünen Wiesen tummelten sich die albernen Toads, genossen Sonnenbäder, plantschten in einem kleinen Weier oder lustwandelten in den blühenden Blumenbeeten. Eine Gruppe Kinder spielten jauchzend Fangen oder mit einem Ball.  
Als der dummerweise dem untersetzten Fiesling vor die Füße geriet, trat Wario beherzt zu, um das bunte Ding auf die andere Seite des Parks zu befördern. Das Kinderlachen verklang und die kleinen Pilzköpfe zogen betretene Mienen.  
Wario und Waluigi lachten rau, warfen sich den letzten Rest Eiswaffel in den Mund und schlenderten weiter.  
Dann plötzlich fiel Wario etwas ins Auge und er trieb seinem großgewachsenem Bruder den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Waluigi, sieh mal“, brummte der Dicke dabei und deutete ein Stück weiter nach vorne, wo im Schatten einer Baumgruppe eine Decke ausgebreitet lag.  
Darauf hatte sich dieser grüne Waschlappen niedergelassen, dessen Name scheinbar immer wieder jeder vergaß. Luigi, der Hasenfuß, der ewig Zweite. Aber er war nicht alleine, wie Wario mit einem Grinsen erkannte. Jemand saß an den Rücken der Heulsuse gelehnt und war halb vom Schatten verdeckt. Nur ein paar kurze Strähnen und eine graue, grobe Hose waren zu erkennen.  
Wario lachte fies und freute sich darauf Luigi gründlich ärgern zu können, vor allem nach dem was er über dessen Gesellschaft wusste. Er wisperte Waluigi etwas ins Ohr, der sich zu ihm hinuntergebeugt hatte. „Das da drüben bei dem grünen Jammerlappen. Das muss der neue Kumpel sein, den die beiden Blödbrüder auf einem ihrer sogenannten Abenteuer aufgegabelt haben. Boogie. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns vorstellen und einen kleinen Spaß mit den Beiden treiben? Sie sitzen doch so nett da zusammen.“ Wario klimperte mit den Wimpern und zog einen Kussmund.  
Waluigis Augen blitzten begeistert auf und sein nasales Lachen war voller Vorfreude . Das klang nach viel Vergnügen.  
Wario und Waluigi rückten sich die Hosenträger zurecht und schlenderten dann betont lässig auf das nette Pärchen zu. Dicht vor dem Weichei bauten sie sich auf, setzten ihr gemeinstes Grinsen auf und stemmten die Arme in die Hüften.  
Luigi sah auf, als er zwei Schatten bemerkte, die über ihn fielen und deren Umrisse ihm viel zu bekannt und sehr verhasst waren. Natürlich waren es die Wariobrüder, die da vor ihm standen und Luigi konnte nur mit Mühe ein Jammern unterdrücken. Oder den Drang alles zu schnappen und schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. Das würde wieder hässlich werden. Natürlich war Mario gerade jetzt zu einem Spaziergang mit der Prinzessin aufgebrochen, die Beide bis eben auch noch hier mit ihm zusammen gegessen hatten. Wie der kleine Bruder das Grinsen auf Warios und Waluigis Gesicht doch hasste.  
Das Langbein beugte sich auch schon zu ihm hinunter und zwirbelte seinen lächerlich dünnen Schnurrbart. „Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?“, fragte er dabei gedehnt und das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Klein Luigi in trauter Zweisamkeit mit seinem neuen Kumpelchen. Stimmt es, dass ihr ihn in einem halbwilden Wald gefunden habt?“  
Der kleine Bruder wurde rot, ob vor Wut, Scham oder dem Wunsch in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, wusste er selber nicht. Schnell wandte er sein Gesicht ab, als Wario darüber in dämliches Gelächter ausbrach. „Geht doch einfach weg“, brummte Luigi und vergrub seine Hände schon wieder viel zu nervös in seiner Hose.  
Wario täschelte ihm aber stattdessen nur den Kopf und zog einen albernen Kussmund. „Oh, wie schüchtern er ist, niedlich.“ Dann riss er in gespieltem Erstaunen die Augen auf und tat erschreckt. „Wir haben euch doch nicht etwa bei einem romantischen Treffen gestört? Wie ungeschickt von uns“, lachte der Dicke und stieß seinen Bruder nochmals an, der in das alberne Gelächter nasal mit einfiel.  
Luigi spürte wie ihm das ganze Gesicht brannte und diesmal war es auf jeden Fall Scham. Er zog seine Mütze noch tiefer, als könne er das Gelächter damit abwehren und hörte, wie ein Buch heftig zugeschlagen wurde.  
Dann drehte Cookie sich herum und schenkte den Wariobrüdern über Luigis Schulter hinweg ein strahlendes, umwerfendes Lächeln. „Oh guten Tag. Wir kennen uns ja noch gar nicht“, rief sie dabei mit erstaunlich lieblicher Stimme und fuhr sich anmutig durch die kurzen Strähnen, rot wie Rost.*  
Der kleine Bruder war viel zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen, so hatte er seine eher handfeste Freundin doch noch niemals erlebt. Deshalb sah er einfach zu.  
Auch Wario und Waluigi hatten aufgehört zu lachen und starrten die junge Frau an, die sich da aus den Schatten geschält hatte.  
Die klapste Luigi gerade auf den Arm. „Sind das etwa Freunde von dir? Dabei hast du mir doch versprochen sie mir alle vorzustellen“, murrte sie dabei, lachte dann aber zuckersüß. „Naja, dann mache ich das eben selbst.“ Sie streckte dem Langbein und dem Untersetzten eine schlanke Hand entgegen, ein koketter Augenaufschlag flog zu den Wariobrüdern hinüber. „Hallo, ich bin Cookie, wie schön euch kennenzulernen.“  
Eine ganze Weile lang herrschte zwischen den Vieren absolute Stille und Cookie fürchtete schon ihr billiges Schauspiel wäre aufgeflogen, als Wario endlich ihre Hand ergriff.  
„Wario“, knurrte der und quetschte die Hand auch nur ein kleines bisschen. Die Kleine trug ja nicht einmal Ringe oder Armbänder, die er hätte abgreifen können. Völlig uninteressant.  
Waluigi brauchte ein wenig länger und er griff behutsamer zu. „W...Waluigi“, stammelte er dabei und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er schon jeweils zuvor so grüne Augen gesehen hatte.  
Cookie lehnte sich auf Luigis Schulter. „Ihr seid doch sicher auch hier, um das Wetter zu genießen? Da wollen wir euch nicht länger aufhalten“, komplimentierte sie die beiden Erstaunten weiter.  
Wario und Waluigi nickten auch eher mechanisch und rücken sich die Mützen zurecht. „Ja, bis dann“, knurrte der Ältere und watschelte davon, seinen langbeinigen Bruder im Schlepptau.  
Der schlug Wario einige Schritte weiter auf den dicken Kopf und ballte zornig beide Fäuste. „Cookie, nicht Boogie, du Vollidiot!“, schnaubte Waluigi und kochte vor Zorn. „Und der Waschlappen hat tatsächlich eine Verabredung mit ihr.“  
Luigi unterdessen sah dabei zu, wie die Fieslinge brummend und streitend das Weite suchten und konnte nicht glauben was er da sah.  
„Bei allen Sternen, was waren denn das für Sympathieträger?“, fragte Cookie neben ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Endlich konnte der kleine Bruder wieder nach Luft schnappen. „Cookie... Du... Du hast...“, japste er und riss dann freudenstrahlend die Arme nach oben. „Du hast ihnen die Sprache verschlagen.“ Verlegen bohrte er die Fingerspitzen ineinander. „Für mich!"  
Als Cookie ihn lächlend ansah, schlang er ihr die Arme um die Schultern und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren.  
Sie lachte, drückte ihn an sich und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Natürlich für dich, großer Dummkopf. Aber sorge dafür, dass ich nie wieder zu sowas gezwungen werde. Wenn ich noch einmal so süß sein muss, bekomme ich Zahnschmerzen.“  
Luigi fiel in ihr Prusten mit ein und er nickte entschieden. „Okay.“

____

* Cookie ist ein OC, der nicht offiziell zum Pilzkönigreich gehört. Ihr müsst sie nicht kennen, um diese Geschichte zu lesen, so wichtig ist sie nun wirklich nicht.


	5. Schnell weg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach versucht verzweifelt einer gewohnten, aber verhassten Lage zu entkommen. Ihr Verfolger ist ihr dichtauf. Da hilft nur durchhalten und hoffen.

Schnell weg

Peach rannte, mit gerafften Röcken und so schnell es ihre hohen Schuhe erlaubten. Kurz dachte die Hoheit daran sie einfach zurück zu lassen, doch das würde sie später sicherlich bereuen. Also lief sie einfach weiter, vorbei an verspielten Türen, an Treppenfluchten und einigen der kleinen, erstaunten Untergebenen, die ihr fassungslos hinterher blickten.  
Dann und wann kam die Hoheit an weiteren Fluren vorbei, doch sie wusste, dass sie verloren wäre, wenn sie versuchen würde sich in einem vor ihnen zu verstecken.  
Der lange Läufer auf dem steinernen Boden dämpfte das Geräusch ihrer Schritte ein wenig, doch das würde auch nicht mehr helfen ihm zu entkommen. Er war schon viel zu nahe. Peach hörte seine Schritte, seine Rufe nach ihr und die bitteren Worte, die er für sie übrig hatte. Keuchend wandte sich die Schöne danach um, doch nur einen Moment. Nein, sie durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen, sie musste weiter. Immer den Flur entlang, zum größten Fenster. Dort würden Beide sicher auf sie warten, so war es immer gewesen und so musste es auch diesmal sein. Das Herz der Prinzessin blieb fast stehen, als sie über eine unordentliche Falte im Teppich stolperte und beinahe der Länge nach hingeschlagen wäre. Sie ruderte mit den Armen und taumelte voran, verlor dabei wertvolle Augenblicke.  
Sofort wurden die Schritte und die Rufe in Peachs Rücken lauter, der dichte Ärger beinahe greifbar, von dem ihr Verfolger eingehüllt wurde. Die Prinzessin schöpfte einige tiefe Atemzüge und spürte ihr Herz klopfen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm doch gehorchen sollen. Jetzt hatte sie ihn sicherlich verärgert mit ihrem Ungehorsam und ihrer Flucht. Und wenn sie erst einmal seinen Zorn erregt hatte, war er sogar zu ihr deutlich wortkager und ruppiger, als es sonst der Fall war. Peach wusste, es war zu spät, um zurück zu gehen und Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Daher schlüpfte sie besser in ihren verrutschten Schuh zurück und lief weiter. Dabei war sie längst außer Atem und ihre Seiten begannen zu stechen, doch ihr Ziel war so nahe, sie durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Weiter.  
Ihre Schritte klapperten auf dem Steinboden, als der Läufer endete, doch dafür malte nun goldenes Sonnenlicht farbige Flecken auf den Boden des Flurs. Licht brach durch das große Fenster vor der Prinzessin, das ein Mosaik aus vielfarbigen, kleinen Scheiben war. Gerne hätte Peach einen Moment inne gehalten, um das schöne Muster zu bestaunen, das vor ihr tanzend auf die Steine gemalt wurde. Doch ihr blieb kein Moment. Er hatte sie fast eingeholt.  
Verflixt, die Prinzessin stürzte vor und riss mit beiden Händen an den Klinken der Fensterflügel. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so flink und wendig sein konnte? Sie sicherlich nicht, sonst hätte sie ihre Flucht in einem viel günstigeren Moment angetreten.  
Peachs Herz jagte und es kostete wertvolle Momente, bis es ihr endlich gelang die Flügel nach außen aufzustoßen und ins Freie zu stürzen. Hinaus auf den Balkon, der sich vor dem Fenster erstreckte. Einen Moment überlegte sie das Fenster wieder zu schließen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Bis dahin hätte er sie sicherlich längst erreicht. Lieber hastete Peach an das Geländer des Balkons, stützte beide Arme schwer keuchend darauf ab und warf einen hoffnungsvollen Blick darüber hinweg. Ihr Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, bei dem, was sie dort zu sehen bekam. Sie waren hier, natürlich, so wie versprochen, so wie immer.  
Wieder hörte Peach wie jemand wütend und empört ihren Namen und ihren Titel in ihrem Rücken rief und erkannte, dass derjenige fast da war. Jetzt aber schnell. Leichtfüßig erklomm die Hoheit das Geländer des Balkons und schauderte nur kurz bei einem raschen Blick in die Tiefe. Dann griff sie nach der schlanken Hand, die sich von der weißen Wolke aus zu ihr hinunter reckte  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig wurde sie auf diese hinauf gezogen, kurz bevor ihr Verfolger an die rosa Rocksäume heranreichen konnte. Die Wolke schwebte sogar noch eine Handbreit nach oben und entzog die atemlose Hoheit damit jedem Zugriff. Peach blickte zurück auf den kleinen Balkon und die zornige Gestalt darauf. Sie fühlte sich schuldig bei diesem Anblick, aber auch großartig. Ungehorsam, aufmüpfig, fast wie ein Rebell. Diese widerstrebende Gefühle ließen sie beinahe wild auflachen und sie winkte zum Abschied. „Es tut mir leid, Toadsworth, aber eine Lektion im Wolkenreiten ist mir wichtiger als Eine in der Geschichte des Tees. Zum Abendessen werde ich pünktlich zurück sein, versprochen.“  
Das vertraute Gezeter ihres ältlichen Ministers klang zu ihr hinauf, wurde aber immer leiser, als Pfütze gemächlich, aber rasch, Balkon und Schloss hinter sich ließ. Peach warf ihrem Gegenüber einen blitzenden Blick zu und strich sich die Haare zurück. Cookie konnte manchmal ein sehr schlechter Einfluss sein.


	6. Held sein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine weitere Feier für den großen Helden des Pilzkönigreiches. Jubelnde Toads, ein großes Bankett, ein vergessener Luigi in der Menge. So, wie er es kennt und hinnimmt. Bis er etwas zu hören bekommt, das seine Selbstbeherrschung und sein restliches Selbstbewusstsein bricht.   
> Aber...

Held sein

Endlich ließen die Toads wieder von Mario ab und zerstreuten sich in dem großen Saal des Schlosses, in den sich das Fest verlegt hatte. Luigi hatten die Pilzköpfe immerhin ab und an die Schulter geklopft, sonst aber kaum ein Wort an ihn gerichtet. Er seufzte betrübt, als er sich endlich wieder ungestört zu seinem großen Bruder gesellen konnte und spürte schon im gleiche Moment dessen Hand auf seinem Arm.  
„Luigi, alles in Ordnung? Warum schaust du denn so traurig?“, wollte Mario besorgt wissen.  
Der kleine Bruder wollte sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen, konnte aber doch nur wieder seufzen. „Egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge dir zu helfen, die Toads werden mich nie als echten Helden ansehen. Nicht, solange ich nie der Anführer bin“, nuschelte er verlegen.  
Marios Griff verstärkte sich und über sein Gesicht huschte ein ganz merkwürdiger Ausdruck, beinahe hart, ehe er unter einem milden Lächeln verschwand. „Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, ich bin sicher irgendwann wirst du mal vorangehen können. Es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit.“ Irgendetwas an Marios freundlichen Worten klang seltsam.  
Dennoch nickte Luigi seinem großen Bruder dankbar zu, um ihn dann in den Trubel der Gäste zu folgen. Der Abend verging schnell mit gut gelaunten Gesprächen und Musik, zu der auch gerne getanzt wurde. Mario fand sogar den Mut Peach zu einem Walzer aufzufordern, auch wenn sein Gesicht dabei so rot glühte wie seine Mütze. Luigi sah den beiden lächelnd zu und nippte an seiner Bowle. Irgendwann gesellte er sich zu ihnen.  
Nach und nach zerstreuten sich die Gäste, Abschiedsworte flogen hin und her und Gute-Nacht-Wünsche wurden ausgetauscht. Dann war es fast ganz still geworden und nur noch die Brüder, die Hoheit und ein treuer, schläfriger Toadsworth waren übrig. Luigi gähnte herzhaft und wünschte sich dringend in sein warmes Bett nach Hause. Leider würde er es wohl sein, der darum bitten musste ebenfalls den Heimweg anzutreten. Ganz freiwillig würde Mario nämlich nicht von der Seite der Prinzessin weichen. Der kleine Bruder wollte ihnen noch ein Glas Zeit lassen und holte sich noch einmal etwas von dem guten Erdbeergebräu. Mario und Peach standen noch immer oben an der Treppe und lachten gerade gemeinsam.  
Dann fuhr sich die Hoheit durch die Haare und sah heimlich zu Luigi hinunter. „Sag mal Mario, geht es Luigi gut? Er sah heute während der Feier kurz so niedergeschlagen aus“, fragte sie ehrlich besorgt. Sie mochte Luigi doch auch.  
Mario rieb sich den Nacken und seufzte. „Ja, alles gut. Es bekümmert ihn nur ein wenig, dass die Toads ihn wohl nicht so recht als Held ansehen, so lange er noch niemals ein Abenteuer angeführt hat“, gab er dann zu und lächelte schräg.  
Peach nickte verständnisvoll und seufzte gleichzeitig. „Der Arme, aber vielleicht kannst du ihm einfach mal den Vortritt lassen, ein bisschen“, schlug sie vor.  
Es überraschte Peach, als Mario auflachte, allerdings keine Spur fröhlich, und nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. „Luigi als Anführer und Held? Das wird wohl kaum möglich sein“, rief Mario und lachte nochmal. „Aber zum Glück ist das ja auch nicht nötig.“  
Etwas fiel klirrend zu Boden und als Held und Prinzessin herumwirbelten, stand am Ende der Treppe Luigi. Sein Glas war ihm aus der Hand gerutscht und er wirkte in sich zusammengesunken. Das Schlimmste aber waren seine Augen, die feucht glänzten und in denen deutlich ein tiefer Schmerz brannte.  
Marios Herz setzte einfach ein paar Schläge aus und er hob die Hand, um etwas zu sagen.  
Doch sein kleiner Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte entschlossen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Danke, Mario. Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt was du wirklich denkst. Jetzt weiß ich es. Dabei dachte ich...“ Ein ersticktes Schluchzen, eine einzelne Träne, die Luigi aber entschlossen fortwischte. „Ich dachte, wenigstens du glaubst an mich.“  
Der große Bruder fühlte sich schwach und zittrig, von Luigis Worten wurde ihm speiübel und er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Aber das mache ich...“.  
Luigi schnitt ihm mit einer harschen Geste das Wort ab, ballte die Fäuste und starrte auf seine Füße. „Du musst mich nicht mehr anlügen, damit ich mich besser fühle. Du musst mich auch nirgendwohin mehr mitnehmen, du musst dich sogar überhaupt nicht mehr um mich kümmern“, platzte es aus ihm heraus und nun starrte er Mario doch noch wild an. „Zum Glück, oder?“ Dann warf sich Luigi auf dem Absatz herum und rannte über den Läufer zum Schlosstor hinaus. Sein verzweifeltes Schluchzen wehte hinter ihm her und wurde vom Dröhnen der Tür verschluckt, als diese in ihr Schloss krachte. Dann herrschte die Stille eine ganze Weile lang. Mario rauschte das Blut durch die Ohren und er klammerte sich mit einer Hand an sein Glas, die Andere war in seine Latzhose vergraben. Erst, als der Schlag der Tür verhallt war, konnte er sich wieder regen. „Luigi, warte, bitte!“, schrie er sinnlos und hastete die Treppe hinab, wobei er fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Sein Glas blieb irgendwo. Mit zitternden Händen riss Mario die Türflügel auf und sah sich in der Dunkelheit um. Doch er sah und hörte nichts und niemanden. „Luigi!“, rief Mario schwächlich und bekam nur Schweigen als Antwort. Zitternd lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Türflügel. „Mama mia, was habe ich angerichtet?“

***

Luigi rannte einfach, während ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Er war dumm, so schrecklich dumm tatsächlich zu weinen. Denn eigentlich hatte Luigi die ganze Zeit geahnt wie Mario dachte, hatte es sogar gewusst, ganz tief in seinem Herzen. Warum nur tat es dann trotzdem so scheußlich weh?  
Luigis Schuhe stolperten die Wege entlang und seine Schritte führten ihn ganz von alleine an einen Ort, den er immer aufsuchte, wenn er allein sein wollte. Nicht nach Hause. Der kleine Bruder war schon ein Stück den schmalen, unebenen Pfad hinauf, als die düsteren Wolken zu regnen begannen, die sich schon die ganze Zeit unbemerkt am Himmel zusammengebraut hatten. Von einem Moment auf den anderen stürzten Regengüsse vom Himmel und machten alles nass und schwer. Auch Luigi klatsche Wasser auf Mütze, Schultern und Arme, doch es war ihm gleich. Er lief weiter den bald rutschigen Pfad entlang.

***

Die zarte Hand der Prinzessin legte sich auf Marios zitternde Schulter. „Mario, bitte beruhige dich.“ Vorsichtig führte sie ihn zurück in die warme Halle, auch wenn Mario ihr nur unwillig folgte. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst noch Gelegenheit finden mit ihm zu reden, ungestört. Aber jetzt musst du dich erst einmal selbst beruhigen.“  
Der große Bruder nickte zwar, konnte aber einfach keine Ruhe finden. Noch immer sah er Luigi vor sich und den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, so unendlich verletzt. Mario umklammerte das Glas, das ihm irgendjemand gegeben hatte und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Dann krachte der erste Donnerschlag durch die Halle und ließ ihn aus seinem dumpfen Brüten auffahren. Als Mario einen Blick aus einem der prächtigen Fenster warf, bemerkte er den dichten Regenvorhang, der draußen aus dem Himmel stürzte. Ein Blitz zuckte durch dunkle Wolken und gleich würde es wieder donnern. Sofort war der große Bruder auf den Beinen und stapfte entschlossen auf das Tor zu. Das Herz voller Sorge, Kummer und Schuld.  
„Mario bleib hier, du kannst bei diesem Wetter doch nicht nach draußen. Luigi ist sicher auch längst Zuhause“, rief Peach ihm hinterher, doch der Held beachtete sie gar nicht.  
Nein. Mario wusste, es gab nur einen Platz an den Luigi ging, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Doch der Weg dorthin war tückisch und voller Stolperfallen, jetzt bei diesem Regen sicherlich noch mehr. Außerdem war da das Gewitter, Luigi fürchtete sich bestimmt. Darum ließ Mario sich keinen Moment länger aufhalten und rannte mit klopfendem Herzen über Schlosshof und Zugbrücke, wo er sofort vom strömenden Regen empfangen wurde.

***

Luigi fuhr zusammen, als der Donner viel zu laut direkt über seinem Kopf krachte und kam auf dem schlammigen Untergrund fast ins stolpern. Mit weichen Armen stützte er sich auf einem Felsbrocken neben dem Weg ab. Er zitterte und fror und bereute es bitter einfach weggelaufen zu sein. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nun nicht zurück konnte. Er wollte auch gar nicht. Schniefend stolperte er weiter und endlich schälte sich der schlanke Baum aus der Dunkelheit vor ihm. Er stand auf einem kleinen Hügel und beschattete ein Fleckchen Wiese, auf den der kleine Bruder sich gerne zurückzog. Die Sonne wärmte diesen Ort immer so herrlich und er hatte von dort einen guten Blick über die Stadt.  
Doch nicht heute. In Wind und Regen wippten die Äste wie klamme Arme und das Rascheln der Blätter klang wie gespenstischer Atem. Luigi wollte nach Hause und sich nicht so schrecklich alleine fühlen müssen. Schnaufend stolperte er vor und klammerte sich schutzsuchend an den Baumstamm, als ein erneuter Blitz den Nachthimmel erhellte. Noch immer regnete es gnadenlos. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Ellenbeuge.  
Mit einer Böe trug der Wind irgendwann einen vertrauten Ruf heran, der näher zu kommen schien. Luigi wandte sich ab. Doch schon bald kam der Ruf erneut auf und er erkannte seinen eigenen Namen darin. „Luigi!“ Das Donnern verschluckte alles Übrige.  
Zitternd drängte sich der kleine Bruder noch näher an den Stamm und wollte fast noch mehr erschrecken, als sich eine Gestalt aus den Schatten schälte.  
„Luigi, da bist du ja!“, rief Mario erleichtert, erschrak aber zutiefst, als er seinen kleinen Bruder sah. Bibbernd, mit Tränen in den Augen und bis auf die Haut triefend nass. Marios Herz krampfte sich schuldig zusammen und er zögerte näher zu kommen. Aus seiner Mütze tropfte es auch längst auf seine Schuhe.  
„Geh weg. Ich habe doch gesagt du musst dich nicht mehr kümmern“, schluchzte Luigi und wandte seinem Bruder den Rücken zu, nur um im nächsten Moment vor dem nächsten Blitz zusammenzuzucken.  
„Luigi“, Marios Stimme war ganz leise und seine Arme erstaunlich warm, als er sich einfach in den Schlamm kniete und seinen kleinen Bruder an sich zog. „Es tut mir so leid.“  
Luigi spürte wie froh er war, dass sein großer Bruder hier war, die Angst wurde gleich viel besser und er hätte sich viel lieber an Mario festgehalten, als an dem ollen Baum. Doch es tat auch immer noch so weh. „Warum hast du das gesagt? Warum glaubst du nicht an mich?“, schniefte er unter Tränen.  
Der große Bruder atmete tief durch, strich Luigi durch das nasse Haar und drückte dessen Kopf sanft an seine Brust. „Natürlich glaube ich an dich Luigi, es ist nur...“ Noch einmal atmete Mario durch. „Du kannst nicht der Anführer sein, weil ich nicht zulassen werde, dass du der Anführer bist.“  
Der kleine Bruder japste und konnte nicht glauben wie selbstsüchtig Mario war. Zornig wollte Luigi sich wieder abwenden, da fuhr Mario einfach fort. „Denn wenn du der Anführer bist, dann kann ich dich nicht mehr beschützen. Und das muss ich doch, das WILL ich doch unbedingt. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustößt, Luigi. Ich könnte es nie ERTRAGEN. Begleite mich wohin du willst, ich zähle auf dich, aber bitte erlaube mir dich zu beschützen.“ Das alles sprudelte aus dem großen Bruder hervor und er wünschte sich, es Luigi schon viel eher gesagt zu haben. „Ich hab dich so lieb, kleiner Bruder.“ Nur ein Wispern.  
Ganze Herzschläge lang konnte Luigi nur ungläubig nach Luft schnappen und dem Regen lauschen. Dann ließ er vom Baum ab und umschlang stattdessen Mario, drückte sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter und ließ zu, dass alles hervorbrach. Der Schmerz, der Kummer, die Eifersucht und die große Scham darüber. Mario vergrub sein Gesicht in Luigis nassen Haaren und auch dort spürte der kleine Bruder Tränen. „Du darfst mich immer beschützen, Mario, ich brauche kein Anführer zu sein“, flüsterte Luigi. Das hatte er nie gebraucht.


	7. Kälte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario und Cappy haben ein neues Königreich erreicht. Auch hier müssen sie wieder Powermonde sammeln, um mit der Odyssee weiterreisen zu können. Doch diesmal sind nicht nur die vielen Gegner und Schergen eine Herausforderung. Das Land selbst ist gefährlich für Chapeau und Held.

Kälte

Eine neue Welt, neue Herausforderungen und neue Powermonde, die es zu sammeln galt. Und diesmal würde es sicher nicht einfacher werden. Das hatte Mario schon erkannt, als er aus dem Fenster einen Blick auf die Welt warf, auf die sie mit der Odyssee nun zuhielten. Polarland.  
Durch die dichte Wolkendecke erkannte man kaum etwas. Und was Mario sehen konnte, wirkte nicht gerade einladend. Schroffe Felsen und tiefe Schluchten, eisblaue Seen und noch mehr drohende Wolken zwischen den Klippen. Alles bedeckt mit einer dicken Schicht Schnee, die unablässig von den Stürmen herumgewirbelt wurde. Dennoch, es half nichts. Wenn er und Cappy es schaffen wollten Peach und Tiara aus den Klauen Bowsers zu befreien, brauchte ihr treues Raumschiff mehr Energie. Und die gewann die Odyssee nun mal aus Powermonden. Auch diesmal musste Mario sie aufspüren und das würde er. Entschlossen ballte er die Fäuste, zog sich die Ärmel seines roten Pullovers weiter über die Handgelenke und schielte zu Cappy hinauf, der sich schon auf seinem Kopf niedergelassen hatte. Wie häufig in Gestalt der vertrauten, roten Mütze.  
Mittlerweile hatte Mario zwar schon reichlich andere Kleider gesammelt, doch keines würde ihn besser vor Kälte und Frost schützen. Da blieb er doch lieber wie er war.  
Schon setzte die Odyssee auf, mitten auf dem höchsten Berg und rutschte noch ein wenig mehr in den tiefen Schnee hinein. Dann hielt sie still und Mario fuhr die Rampe aus.  
Sofort fegte ein eiskalter Sturmwind pfeifend durch die offene Pforte und umtanzte Held und Chapeau. Mit sich brachte er wattig weiße Schneeflocken, die bald die ganze Rampe bedeckten, und Finger aus Eis. Wie mit Nadeln stach die grimmige Kälte schon jetzt in jeden nackten Flecken Haut und würde sehr schnell den dünnen Stoff von Hose und Pullover durchdrungen haben.  
Mario fröstelte jetzt schon, doch ihm blieb keine Wahl. Deshalb verließ er das Raumschiff doch und stemmte sich gegen den beißenden Wind. Heulend riss der an Cappy herum, dem es nur mit Mühe gelang sich auf Marios Kopf festzukrallen. Der unterdessen umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen und zog den Kopf tiefer zwischen die Schultern. Doch gegen die grausige Kälte half das nur wenig. Schritt für Schritt kämpfte Mario sich durch die dicke Schneedecke voran, eigentlich ohne zu wissen wohin. Leicht war diese Suche nicht, denn schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hier draußen, klapperte der großen Bruder mit den Zähnen und er fühlte seine Hände nicht mehr. Bibbernd blies er ein wenig warmen Atem hinein, der aber wirkungslos als Dampfwolke aufstieg.  
Mario schüttelte den Kopf und setzte den nächsten Schritt. Weiter, einfach immer weiter. Langsam und frierend, das Heulen des Sturmwindes in den Ohren, stieg der Held den Schneeberg hinab, dorthin wo das eisige Wasser glitzerte. Vielleicht fand er dort etwas und wenn es nur ein Lebewesen war, das er für einige Zeit übernehmen und so der grausigen Kälte entkommen konnte.  
Doch stattdessen tauchte eine dicke, wattige Wolke am Rand der Klippe auf, die Mario gerade entlang stapfte. Das einfältige Gesicht der Wolke verzerrte sich vor Wut und nach einem tiefen Atemholen, blies sie die Backen auf.  
Stechender Sturm, der Mario mit seiner Kälte den Atem raubte, fuhr heran und riss an seinen Kleidern und Haaren. Mit aller Macht stemmte der Held sich dagegen, konnte sich damit aber nur erbärmlich zur Wehr setzen. Seine Schuhe rutschten über das ewige Eis und schon die nächste Attacke fegte Mario von den Füßen. Schreiend, den hilflosen Cappy fest auf seinen Kopf gedrückt, wurde der große Bruder davon geweht und stürzte in eine Schlucht zwischen zwei Eisgipfel.  
„Mario, Mario, wach doch auf, komm schon.“ Die Stimme des Chapeaus drang nur dumpf zu Mario, der zwar unversehrt, aber halb besinnungslos in einer Schneewehe lag.  
Es konnte nicht lange gedauert haben, doch die Kälte war in dieser Zeit tief in die Knochen des Helden gekrochen. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er selbst aus Eis und konnte seinen Glieder kaum bewegen. Dennoch rappelte Mario sich auf, nickte dem besorgten Cappy beruhigend zu und ging weiter. Dichter Nebel umwaberte Mario, in dem alles nur noch viel unwirklicher erschien. Er glaubte Bewegungen und Gestalten darin zu erkennen, die er für Nebelgeister hielt, bis einer davon vor ihm stand.  
„Gütige Schneeflocke, was macht ihr denn hier draußen?“, rief das nebelhafte Wesen, das in einen dicken Wintermantel aus weißem Strickzeug gewickelt war. Die Kapuze mit der Wollfütterung und dem Flauschkragen war weit über das Gesicht gezogen.  
Mario spürte die Berührung kaum, als der Fremde seine halb erfrorene Hand ergriff und ihn sanft mit sich zog. Mit schwerem Blick sah der Held seinen Gegenüber nur an.  
„Du bist ja schon halb erfroren, kein Wunder, in dem dünnen Zeug, das du da trägst. Beeil dich und komm mit, das haben wir gleich“, schalt der Nebelgeist erstaunlich sanft.  
Ohne jede Gegenwehr folgte Mario diesem Wesen, das er da mitten in Kälte und Endlosigkeit aufgespürt hatte. Er wusste nicht wohin er gebracht wurde oder was mit ihm danach geschah. Doch nichts konnte schlimmer sein, als diese Eishölle.  
Dann blieb der Unbekannte stehen, vor einem tiefen Brunnenschacht, verborgen unter einer Schneewehe. Eine Leiter führte hinab. „Schaffst du es runter? Sonst hole ich jemanden, der dich trägt.“  
Mario brauchte einen Moment, um diese Worte zu verstehen, schüttelte daraufhin aber den Kopf. So am Ende war er nun auch wieder nicht. Er griff nach der Leiter und begann den Abstieg, der doch schwerer war, als der Held geglaubt hatte. Seine Finger waren so taub, dass er kaum spürte wie fest er zugriff. Doch da war ein unsichtbarer Blick, der seine Schritte genau beobachtete. Kaum hatte Mario ein Stück der Leiter hinter sich gebracht, verstummte der heulende Sturmwind, die Schneeflocken umtanzten ihn nicht mehr und etwas strich ihm übers Gesicht, das er kaum wiedererkannte. Wärme, schmeichelnd und weich. Die Hände des großen Bruders begannen zu zittern, doch zum Glück hatte er das Ende der Leiter erreicht. Er wusste nicht so recht was er erwartet hatte, doch was er sah, übertraf alles.  
Ein schönes Dorf, erbaut mitten in die Wände aus Eis. Heimelige Wohnhäuser und gemütliche Ladengeschäfte lagen nebeneinander und lockten mit freundlich erhellten Fenstern und bunten Wolldecken als Schmuck. Die Behausungen waren umgeben von einem Rahmen aus hellen Holzbalken, die eine Decke aus Schnee stützten. Wappen und Schriftzeichen, Bilder und Ranken waren kunstvoll in die Balken geschnitzt worden. In eisernen Halteringen brannten knisternde Fackeln und ein gemütliches Gesumm lag über all dem. Die Bewohner dieser Welt standen in den Eistunneln beieinander, unterhielten sich, verkauften Dampfendes aus Handkarren oder naschten von üppigen Mahlzeiten. Pelzige Seehunde, gekleidet in dicke Wintermäntel, wie auch Marios unbekannter Retter einen trug.  
„Setz dich her, ich hole dir gleich was Warmes zu trinken. Du bist ja ganz durchgefroren. Gütige Schneeflocke“, machte dieser gerade wieder auf sich aufmerksam und drängte Mario auf einen der Holzbalken, der zwischen zwei Stützpfeilern angebracht war.  
Wieder sah der Held zu dem Unbekannten auf, der sich gerade aus seinem Mantel schälte, um diesem dem Frierenden um die Schultern zu wickeln. Zum Vorschein kam eine schlanke Gestalt mit weißem, feinen Fell und freundlichen Knopfaugen. Sie trug einen hübschen, langen Kasak aus roten Stoff und farbigen Stickereien. Ein Seehundmädchen, also eine Retterin, wie Mario ein wenig wirr feststellte.  
Sie sah ihn einen Moment an, dann huschte sie wortlos davon. Mario konnte nicht mehr tun, als sich den herrlich warmen Mantel enger um die Schultern zu ziehen und sich bibbernd in den Stoff zu schmiegen. Sogar Cappy kuschelte sich so tief wie möglich in die warmen Falten. Doch kaum hatten sie es sich bequem gemacht, war die Schlotteranerin schon wieder da. Sie ging ganz behutsam und trug einen Tontopf bei sich. Geschmeidig setzte sie sich neben Mario und hielt ihm den Tiegel hin. „Fischsuppe, warm und lecker, die wird dir guttun“, meinte sie lächelnd. Sie zog Kragen und Mantelstoff noch enger um Mario.  
Der große Bruder schaffte es kaum, den Topf zu nehmen, noch immer zitterte er vor Kälte. Doch die Wärme der Suppe vertrieb auch das bald. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck durch seinen klappernden Zähne. Es schmeckte tatsächlich und wärmte noch herrlicher. „D... D... Danke“, stammelte er und schaffte es sogar eine Hand auszustrecken. „Ma... Mario“, stellte er sich endlich vor.  
Seine Retterin lächelte freundlich und wackelte lustig mit dem Schnurrbart. „Ich bin Tutupinai, aber alle nennen mich...“, gab sie zurück, kam aber nicht weit.  
„Tutu!“, rief jemand von weiter weg und ein weiterer Schlotteraner kam auf die Beiden zugelaufen.  
Die Gerufene lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Genau so. Es scheint, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen, Mario.“  
Der Held brachte ein dankbares, erleichtertes Lächeln zustande. Nun würde sie Suche gewiss leichter werden.


	8. Albernheiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie hilft den Brüdern dabei die Rumpelkammer aufzuräumen und stößt auf einige Relikte aus Marios letztem, großen Abenteuer.   
> Sie lässt sich zu einer Albernheit hinreißen, die leider in einer ziemlichen Katastrophe endet.

Albernheiten

Die kleine Glühbirne erwachte surrend zum Leben und erhellte ein handfestes Chaos, noch schlimmer als Mario befürchtet hatte. Zum Glück klopfte es gerade in diesem Moment einen Stockwerk tiefer an der Tür.  
Da die Brüder niemals abschlossen, schob sich gleich darauf ein roter Haarschopf durch einen Spalt und Cookie spähte herein. „Hallo, Mario, Luigi, seid ihr Zuhause?“, rief sie und lächelte, als sie den großen Bruder oben an der Treppe zu Gesicht bekam. „Cookie“, rief der und eilte die Stufen hinunter. Dabei streifte ein rascher Blick die Wanduhr, „Du bist ja früh dran.“  
Cookie lachte ergeben und schob sich die blaue Brille höher. „Ja, daran ist Toadsworth schuld. Seit ich auch mal im Palast aushelfe, habe ich es mir angewöhnt mindestens zehn Minuten vor jedem Termin anwesend zu sein.“  
Mario zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie der alte Pilzkopf tobte, wenn man zu spät war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte ebenfalls. „Klingt ganz nach ihm. Komm.“ Mit diesen Worten winkte er Cookie mit sich, wieder die Stufen hinauf. „Danke, dass du uns hilfst, die alte Rumpelkammer aufzuräumen. Es ist kaum zu glauben, was sich da über die Jahre so angesammelt hat“, seufzte Mario und dachte an die vielen Kisten und Kartons.  
Cookie nickte, während sie einen suchenden Blick schweifen ließ. „Aber gern, ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es war, als ich meine Sachen im Winzwald zusammengepackt habe. Da war vielleicht eine Menge Plunder dabei.“ Sie seufzte und schielte heimlich um eine Ecke. „Wo ist denn Luigi?“  
Mario öffnete die Tür zur Rumpelkammer noch weiter und schämte sich schon jetzt für die heillose Unordnung dahinter. Er rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf, als er Cookies unterdrücktes Grinsen bemerkte. Unnützes Zeug und verstaubte, kaputte Sachen aller Art stapelten sich in wackeligen Regalen.  
Der große Bruder war recht froh über Cookies Frage. Die lenkte immerhin ein wenig ab. „Der ist noch schnell was einkaufen, uns sind ein paar Sachen ausgegangen. Er ist aber sicher gleich wieder da.“  
Cookie betrat den kleinen Raum, der so vollgestopft war, wie sie es selten zuvor erlebt hatte. Da half wohl nur tüchtig anpacken. Bewaffnet mit zwei Rollen großer Mülltüten, Handschuhen und einem Karton für möglich brauchbare Dinge, machten sich Mario und Cookie ans Werk. Sie fingen ganz vorne an und bahnten sich ihre Wege durch den Plunder bis zu den Regalen. Bald flog die erste Mülltüte auf den kurzen Flur vor der Tür, aber auch in den Karton wanderten dann und wann ein paar Dinge.  
„Mama mia, den habe ich gesucht bis ich fast verrückt geworden bin“, rief Mario aus und hielt einen Tennisschläger in die Höhe, in dessen Bespannung dicke Spinnennetze hingen. Das Leder am Griff war trocken und teilweise gerissen. Der große Bruder zuckte die Schultern und dachte an die vielen Schläger, die er beim letzten Turnier erhalten hatte. Der in seiner Hand fand seine letzte Ruhe in einem der Müllbeutel.  
Cookie unterdessen war an etwas geraten, das verdächtig nach alten Gardinen aussah. Eingestaubt und von grässlicher Farbe. Sie waren ein einziges Kuddelmuddel und sie zog einfach immer weiter daran, bis sie irgendwann die Arme voll mit dem alten Stoff hatte. Der Staub flog in ganzen Wolken, kribbelte ihr in der Nase und brachte sie immer wieder zum niesen. Cookie konnte das Zeug gar nicht schnell genug wieder loswerden. Doch das letzte Stück Stoff hatte sich irgendwo verklemmt und ließ sich einfach nicht befreien.  
„Bei allen Sternen“, brummte sie. Ungeduldig riss Cookie immer wieder an der Stoffbahn und zu ihrer Freude gab der Widerstand endlich nach. Das andere Ende der Gardine fand den Weg in ihre Arme, sogar noch mit ein paar alten Holzringen daran. Mit sich brachte es allerdings auch einen alten Keil, der jetzt am unteren Rand des Stoffes schaukelte. Cookie runzelte verwirrt darüber die Stirn, da hörte sie das Ächzen und Knirschen. Unter Getöse stürzte das Regal, vor dem sie stand, einfach um und überschüttete Cookie mit seinem Inhalt. Es blieb ihr gerade noch Zeit sich zu ducken und die Arme über den Kopf zu reißen. Zum Glück ergoss sich nur ein vollgestopfter Karton und einige alte Aktenordner über sie.   
Mario, der gerade einen Müllsack auf den Flur gezerrt hatte, hörte das Getöse und sprang erschreckt in die kleine Kammer zurück. Er konnte nur dabei zusehen, wie das Regal krachend auf Cookie stürzte und diese unter einem Papier- und Kartonberg zu Boden ging. Sofort war Mario mit klopfendem Herzen an ihrer Seite. „Mama mia, Cookie, geht es dir gut?“, fragte er aufgeregt und warf die ganzen Kleider zur Seite, die im Karton gewesen waren.  
Die Verschüttete befreite sich von den letzten zwei und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Die Brille saß ein wenig schief auf der Nase. „Ja, keine Sorge, alles in Ordnung.“ Dann entdeckte sie was sie da in der Hand hielt. Es waren ein schönes Hochzeitskleid mit Schleier und ein schicker Anzug in weiß, sogar mit passendem Zylinder.  
Cookie betrachtete die festlichen Kleider mit gekrauster Nase und warf Mario dann einen Blick zu, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Sag mal, was GENAU habt ihr in den Wochen gemacht, in denen ich zu Besuch im Winzwald war?“, fragte sie gedehnt und hielt dem großen Bruder den Anzug unter die Nase. Passte perfekt.  
Der lief ganz rot an und rieb sich schon wieder den Nacken, während er gleichzeitig heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, nein, nicht was du jetzt denkst. Das sind Mitbringsel von einer meiner Reisen“, schwor Mario und schon war die Rumpelkammer vergessen, während er von Cappy und der Odyssee berichtete. Cookie lauschte gebannt und hatte es sich in den Stoffbahnen bequem gemacht. Leider war Mario kein sehr ausführlicher Erzähler und kam bald zum Ende.  
„Auch etwas, das ich nie wieder brauche“, meinte Mario dann seufzend und stopfte den Raumanzug und den Baumeisterhelm wieder in den Karton. Letzterer erinnerte ihn immerhin an Cappy. Gefangen in seinen Gedanken wandte er sich wieder dem Gerümpel zu und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Cookie in seinem Rücken herum raschelte. Irgendwann drang ihre Stimme an sein Ohr. „Schau mal, Mario.“  
Als sich der große Bruder nach ihr umdrehte, stand sie dort in dem Hochzeitskleid, das ihr viel zu groß war und deshalb lang an ihr hinunter hing. Die Handschuhe reichten ihr beinahe bis zu den Achseln. Trotzdem klimperte Cookie kokett mit den Wimpern und fuhr sich mit aufgesetzt lieblicher Miene durch die Haare. „Was meinst du? Seht mir das auch?“  
Mario lachte verhalten über diesen Anblick, Cookie sah einfach zu merkwürdig aus. Der große Bruder wusste aber auch, dass er es in diesem Fall ungestraft tun durfte. Doch dann packte ihn der Übermut und er schwang sich selbst in den weißen, passenden Anzug. „Meine Liebe“, gurrte er genau so übertrieben geschmeidig und ließ sich auf ein Knie vor Cookie nieder. „Du siehst hinreißend aus, du Allerschönste.“ Er ergriff ihre Hand und tat als küsse er sie übertrieben geräuschvoll.  
Cookie kicherte dämlich und wandte scheu den Blick ab. „Ach“, rief sie und legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz.  
Die Beiden wollten sich gerade wieder loslassen und über diese dämliche Albernheit lachen, als sie ein Geräusch von der Tür her hörten.  
Sie drehten sich gemeinsam danach um und sahen dort zu ihrem Schrecken einen gespensterbleichen Luigi, der mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihnen hinüberstarrte. Die Einkäufe und eine Papiertüte lagen zu seinen Füßen verstreut. Sie war ihm wohl aus den zitternden Händen gerutscht. Als der kleine Bruder die Aufmerksamkeit von Cookie und Mario bemerkte, ballte er die Fäuste und schüttelte zornig den Kopf. „Mir sagt wohl wirklich überhaupt niemand mehr irgendwas. Nicht einmal mein eigener Bruder!“, fuhr er Mario und Cookie an. Dann stapfte er davon und trampelte die Treppe hinunter. Das Letzte was man von Luigi hörte, war das Zuschlagen der Haustür und ein Schluchzen.  
Dann herrschte verwirrte Stille, eine ganze Weile lang, in der Mario noch immer vor Cookie kniete und ihre Hand hielt.  
„Bei allen Sternen“, schnappte die endlich. „Das glaubt er doch jetzt nicht wirklich?“  
Der große Bruder stand endlich wieder auf und rieb sich aufseufzend die Augen. „Das hat er damals schon, als wir uns zufällig in der Stadt getroffen haben, in der ich den Anzug trug.“ Er schob die halbvollen Müllsäcke beiseite und winkte Cookie mit sich. „Wir müssen ihm hinterher, komm.“  
Doch sie rührte sich nicht und schüttelte sogar den Kopf. „Jetzt sofort?“, fragte sie völlig überrascht, was Mario doch leicht in Ärger versetzte.  
„Natürlich jetzt sofort. Oder willst du Luigi weinend, alleine und in dem Glauben lassen, wir hätten uns zusammengetan und ihn einfach ausgeschlossen?“, wollte er fast zu scharf von ihr wissen.  
Cookie schüttelte wild den Kopf, runzelte aber auch die Stirn über diese Anschuldigungen. „Natürlich nicht...“, wehrte sie sich, kam aber nicht weiter.  
„Dann komm schon“, verlangte der große Bruder.  
Cookie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Mario, um nach dem kleinen Bruder zu suchen.  
Mario ging voran, schritt weit aus und ging in Gedanken die Orte durch, an denen Luigi sich wohl verstecken könnte. Es gab nur eine handvoll Plätze, die er aufsuchte, wenn er niemanden sehen wollte. Wo wohl diesmal?  
Über sein Gegrübel entging Mario wie weit sie schon in die Stadt vorgedrungen waren, bemerkte aber die ungewohnte Aufregung in den Straßen sehr wohl. Die sonst so ruhigen Pilzköpfe liefen aufgeregt herum, versammelten sich am Straßenrand und starrten wispernd zu ihm herüber. Einige rannten aufgeregt in irgendwelche Gassen und der Toad des Standesamtes blätterte wild schwitzend in einem dicken Buch.  
„Weißt du, Mario“, wisperte da Cookies Stimme leise, „ich finde wir hätten uns doch erst umziehen sollen.“ Sie zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und war so rot im Gesicht wie ihre Haare.  
„Umziehen?“, schnappte Mario und erinnerte sich erst jetzt wieder an den schicken Anzug, die glänzenden Schuhe und den albernen Zylinder auf seinem Kopf.  
Cookie hatte die ruinierten, weißen Rockschöße gegen den Schmutz hochgehoben und kämpfte noch immer mit den Schnüren des Mieders, damit das Kleid nicht ständig rutschte. „Ja, schau doch, sie schmücken schon das Standesamt“, hauchte sie und die brennende Verlegenheit lag deutlich in ihrer Stimme.  
„Mama mia“, stieß Mario hervor, sah einigen Pilzköpfen dabei zu, wie sie hektisch Blumen und Girlanden in das Gebäude trugen und zog sich den Zylinder so weit wie möglich ins Gesicht. Seine Wangen brannten. So konnte er Luigi ganz bestimmt nicht von einem albernen Missverständnis überzeugen.


	9. Stromausfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi muss sich durch die verlassene, dunkle Villa voller Gespenster wagen, um seinen geliebten Bruder Mario zu finden und ihn den Klauen des Königs der Buu-huus zu entreißen.   
> Dabei ist das Haus an sich so ein gruseliger Ort, auch ohne all die Augen, die den Helden verfolgen. Und obwohl es kaum möglich sein sollte, schafft die Villa es noch unheimlicher zu werden...
> 
> Eine Hommage an Luigis Mansion, den ersten Teil, der eine brilliante Ära eingeleitet hat.

Stromausfall

Die alten Dielen knarzten und ächzten bei jedem Schritt, wie gequälte Seelen, obwohl Luigi seine zitternden Füße mit Bedacht setzte. Er hörte sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen und das Klappern seiner Zähne. In einer Ecke, direkt in seinem Rücken, raschelte und wisperte etwas und und ließ ihn mit klopfendem Herzen zusammenzucken. Irgendwo weiter weg lachte ganz leise eine viel zu vertraute Stimme. Sonst herrschte in den Fluren der unheimlichen Villa, auf ihren Treppen und in den Zimmern tiefe Stille. Sie setzte sich in die Ohren und der kleine Bruder hörte schon Stimmen flüstern, die es gar nicht gab. Da war ihm ja die zarte, äolische Klaviermusik lieber gewesen, die bis gestern noch über all den Schatten, Spinnweben und nebeligen Gestalten geschwebt hatte. Doch seit die gespenstische Musikerin dem Schreckweg zum Opfer gefallen war, hatten auch die Instrumente ihre Stimmen verloren. Nun hörte man das Rascheln der Gespenstermäuse, das Ächzen der Decken und das Atmen der ganzen Villa umso deutlicher.  
„Marioooo“, rief Luigi ratlos ein weiteres Mal, wie schon so oft, um dieses unerträgliche Schweigen irgendwie zu durchbrechen. Doch sogar seine eigene Stimme erschreckte ihn. Wie dünn und hilflos, und vor allem, wie unendlich ängstlich sie klang. Er hörte sich erbärmlich an, doch zeigte das deutlich wie Luigi sich fühlte.   
Der Held umklammerte den Schreckweg noch eine Spur mehr und spürte dabei wie feucht seine weißen Handschuhe längst waren. Durchgeschwitzt vom Angstschweiß, an etwas Anderem konnte es nicht liegen. Denn hier war es kalt, regelrecht frostig. So wie das ganze Tal in dem die Spukvilla stand, die angeblich der Preis eines Gewinnspieles gewesen war. Luigi sah seinem Atem dabei zu, wie er als weiße Dunstwolke zur altersschwarzen Decke aufstieg und fragte sich, wie er auf so etwas hatte hereinfallen können. Nun schlich er hier durch die düsteren Flure auf der Suche nach seinem großen Bruder, der dem schrecklichsten aller Geister in die Hände gefallen war. Bisher hatte Luigi einfach noch keinen richtigen Weg in die Gruft gefunden, in der Mario gefangen gehalten und streng bewacht wurde. Nur ein Blick auf das Gemälde, in dem sein großer Bruder festgehalten wurde, war Luigi gewährt worden. Es hatte ihm fast das Herz gebrochen zu sehen wie sehr Mario ihn brauchte, er aber in diesem Moment einfach nichts für ihn tun konnte. Der kleine Bruder musste erst die richtige Tür finden, die Einzige und womöglich war es diese hier.  
Die nächste Tür, die nächste unbekannte Bedrohung. Luigi leckte sich über die Lippen und fragte sich was ihn wohl in diesem Zimmer erwartete. Er hatte schon Küchen und Schlafzimmer, einen Tanzsaal und einen ganzen Raum voller Gold entdeckt. Und jedesmal war dort mindestens ein Buu Huu gewesen, ein hartnäckiger Gemäldegeist oder Schlimmeres. Luigi erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an das enge Kinderzimmer mit seinem wippendem Schaukelpferd. Zögernd streckte der Held die bebende Hand nach dem Türknauf aus und wollte wie immer langsam daran drehen, um einen kurzen Blick in den Raum dahinter zu werfen. Für Mario, immer für Mario.  
Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall hallte nur wenig gedämpft durch die ganze Villa und ließ die alten Wände und Decken zittern. Staub rieselte auf Luigi hinunter, der kreischend die Arme nach oben riss und unter einen der Beistelltische flüchtete, die auf dem Flur standen. Nur Sekunden später zerriss ein greller Blitz die schwarz-violette Wolkendecke, die in diesem Tal immer am Himmel hing. Knisternd und funkenschlagend fuhr der Blitz mitten in das Dach der Spukvilla, suchte sich seinen Weg durch alte Kabel und morsche Drähte und erfüllte alle Räume nacheinander mit Gesumm. Die wenigen Glühbirnen barsten knallend, Scherben flogen umher und die Glühdrähte rissen surrend. Irgendwo schrie einer der Toads, die sich hier und da versteckt hielten.  
Dann war es vorbei, die Villa war wieder so still und leise atmend wie bisher, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Nun war sie dunkel, vollkommen und bis in den letzten Winkel. Ein Blitz hatte die altersschwache Elektrik zerstört und sogar der Professor sollte eine Weile brauchen, um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
Luigis Herz jagte, als er schwitzend und bibbernd wieder unter dem Tisch hervorkroch, um sich aufzurichten. Seine Hände zitterten mehr denn je und er brauchte zwei Anläufe, ehe es ihm gelang, seine kleine Taschenlampe zu ergreifen. Er brauchte Licht, zumindest ein wenig, damit die Geister nicht unerkannt in seinem Rücken auf ihn zuschleichen konnte. „Mariooo“, entwich es dem kleinen Bruder noch einmal in der wirren Hoffnung den großen Bruder damit an seine Seite zu rufen. Zitternd und unbeständig erhellte der kleine Lichtkegel den Läufer, auf dem nun die Scherben der Glühbirnen glitzerten. Luigi schluckte noch einmal und musste an sich halten, um nicht in irgendeine Richtung wild davon zu laufen. Unvermittelt entrang sich ihm ein Kreischen, als er eine Berührung an seiner Hüfte spürte und eine gespenstische Musik anhob. Erst, als sein Herz wieder normal schlug, erkannte er was es war. Der Game Boy Horror, der gerade einen Anruf des Professors empfing.  
Luigi atmete durch. I. Gidd konnte ihm sicher sagen was er jetzt tun sollte und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, durfte der kleine Bruder in die Sicherheit der kleinen Wohnhütte des Professors flüchten.

________

Mir ist klar, dass diese Szene im Spiel ein wenig anders abläuft, aber die Sache mit dem alten Telefon wäre zu aufwändig zu beschreiben gewesen für einen Oneshot. Daher eine etwas eigene Version.


	10. Ein bisschen müde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf ihren Abenteuern müssen Mario und Luigi sich blind aufeinander verlassen können. Doch in den ruhigen Momenten, in denen sie sich ausruhen und Kräfte sammeln können, hat man auch Zeit sich umeinander zu kümmern.   
> Mario, als der große Bruder, sieht es als seine Pflicht alles dafür zu tun, damit Luigi sich schnell wieder besser fühlt und alles hat was er braucht, egal was das für Mario selbst bedeutet.   
> Doch manchmal braucht auch ein großer Held, der große Bruder, einfach jemanden, der für ihn da ist und ihn umsorgt.

Ein bisschen müde

Mario blies in die Flammen, um das kleine Lagerfeuer ein wenig anzufachen und erhob sich dann seufzend wieder. Das wäre auch geschafft. Er wischte sich die letzten Regentropfen von der Stirn und sah sich in der kleinen Höhle um, in die sie sich hatten flüchten können. Sie war klein und feucht und er und Luigi waren sicher nicht die Einzigen, die hier Schutz suchten. Doch Mario war froh darum hier zu sein. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, einen Unterschlupf zu finden, der ihm gut genug gewesen war. Marios Blick schweifte zu Luigi, der nahe an die kleinen Flammen herangerückt war und bibbernd seine eigenen Knie umschlang, eine dünne Decke über den Schultern. Er war nass und mitgenommen, seine Kleider schmutzig und zerfleddert. Es hatte zu lange gedauert ihn hierher zu bringen.  
Der große Bruder atmete durch. Aber nur diese Höhle würde Luigi die Dunkelheit, die Kälte der Nacht und vor allem, die gespenstischen Geräusche vom Leib halten, vor denen sich sein kleiner Bruder immer so fürchtete. Etwas Anderes kam gar nicht in Frage.  
Marios Magen knurrte und er sah, wie sich auch Luigi heimlich die Hand auf den Bauch legte und den Atem ausstieß. Sie hatten ein Feuer, einen trockenen Unterschlupf und eine gewisse Sicherheit. Nun brauchten sie noch etwas zwischen die Zähne. Das sollte er auch noch schaffen. Entschlossen rückte sich Mario die rote Mütze zurecht und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, um ein paar Wurzeln oder Pilze zu suchen. In dieser Wildnis da draußen sollte das nicht allzu schwer sein.  
Doch kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte getan, wurde er von Luigis Stimme zurückgehalten. „Mario, wo willst du hin?“, rief der ängstlich und wollte aufstehen.  
Doch der große Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie gerne er sich einfach neben Luigi gesetzt und sich an ihn gelehnt hätte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich suche uns nur schnell was zu essen. Keine Sorge, kleiner Bruder.“  
Luigi kaute auf den Lippen und schenkte seinem großen Bruder aus blauen Augen einen so liebevollen Blick, dass Mario die Wärme des Feuers fast gar nicht mehr brauchte. „Aber du musst dich ausruhen, die Kämpfe waren schwer. Bleib hier. Ich brauche nichts zu essen.“ Um ihn Lügen zu Strafen knurrte Luigis Magen laut. Er wurde rot und sah verlegen zu Boden.  
„Ich beeile mich“, versprach Mario und war durch den Höhleneingang hinaus, ehe Luigi ihn nochmals aufhalten konnte. Draußen wurde Mario sofort von dicken Regentropfen empfangen, die ihm auf Mütze und Schultern prasselten und seine Kleider noch ein wenig mehr durchnässten. Das Wasser tropfte von den Blättern der Bäume und malte kleine Wellen in die Pfützen, die sich überall gebildet hatten. Es rauschte sanft und es roch nach feuchter Erde und Fernweh. Schaudernd zog der Held die Schultern höher und stapfte los. Immerhin behielt er recht. Zwischen den Wurzeln der vielen Bäume fand er schmackhafte Pilze, die geröstet sicher köstlich waren. In den Kronen einige Früchte, die sogar schon reif erschienen.  
Die Bäume waren nicht hoch, doch Mario atmete schon auf halber Höhe schwer und hing wie ein nasser Sack zwischen den Ästen. Seine Arme zitterten, als er nach den Früchten griff, wie er selbst erstaunt bemerkte. Er erklomm nur einen Baum.  
Die nächsten Schritte fühlten sich für Mario an, als trüge er Schuhe aus Blei und der Regen war längst auf seine Haut gedrungen. Als der große Bruder sich erneut nach einigen Pilzen bückte, griff er daneben und musste sich stattdessen mit der Hand im Schlamm abstützen, um nicht der Länge nach hinzuschlagen. Hoppla, wie ungeschickt. Die Welt kreiselte ein wenig.  
Nachdem sich Mario die Taschen mit Pilzen und einigen Früchten vollgestopft hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. Der erschien ihm dreimal so lang und er fragte sich wie das möglich war. Doch endlich betrat er die Höhle wieder und wurde dort von der herrlichen Wärme des Feuers und den erschreckten Blicken seines kleinen Bruders empfangen.  
Luigi sprang auf und sah ihn an. „Mario...“, stammelte er.  
Der wollte lächeln und Luigi stolz zeigen, was er alles eingesammelt hatte, als jemand der Welt einen rüden Stoß verpasste und sie somit zum kippen brachte. Mario hörte wie Früchte und Pilze zu Boden fielen. Jemand schrie auf. Dann fand sich Mario in einer Umarmung wieder, fest und warm, aber mit zitternden Armen.  
„M... Mario, was ist mit dir?“ japste Luigi.  
Der große Bruder hörte den Schrecken in seiner Stimme und auch die Tränen, die seinem kleinen Bruder in den Augen standen. Nein, nicht. „Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde“, nuschelte der Held daher und wollte sich wieder erheben. Doch stattdessen gaben seine Beine völlig nach und das Knistern des Feuers und das Prasseln des Regens wurde dumpfer. Mario fühlte sich schwerelos und leicht, als ihn jemand von den Beinen hob und näher zum Lagerfeuer trug. Dort wurde er wieder abgelegt, auf hartem Grund, aber so, dass er sich ausstrecken konnte. Noch immer hielten ihn Luigis Arme sicher umschlungen, wickelten ihm eine Decke um und zogen ihn sogar noch näher an den vertrauten, grünen Pullover, während ihm eine Hand den Kopf streichelte.  
Mario runzelte schwach die Stirn und wollte protestieren. Was sollte das auch? Er hatte doch gesagt er war nur ein bisschen müde, er war erwachsen und außerdem... der große Bruder atmete tief durch... war das ungeheuer bequem. Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte er sich nicht mehr so geborgen und wohl gefühlt. Mario lehnte sich an, nur ein bisschen. Er spürte Luigis vertraute Nähe und roch den Weichspüler, den sein kleiner Bruder immer für ihre Kleider verwendete. Eigentlich hatte er den nie gemocht. Die dumpfe Welt verschwamm und sanft glitt Mario in die friedliche Dunkelheit. Er bemerkte weder den warmen Kuss, den ihm Luigi mitten in die Haare drückte, noch hörte er dessen letzte Worte, bevor diesen selbst der Schlaf überkam. „Nur ein bisschen müde, wie?“.


	11. Freiheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi muss sich ganz alleine durch das verspukte Hotel schlagen. Diesmal gilt es nicht nur Mario, sondern auch Peach, die Toads und Professor I.Gidd zu retten. Auch wenn sein großer Bruder für Luigi der wohl dringendste Grund ist.   
> Doch was, wenn nicht nur die Stockwerke eine unerwartet Überraschung für den grünen Helden bieten?

Freiheit

Luigi stolperte mit klopfendem Herzen in das Zimmer und stützte sich keuchend auf den eigenen Oberschenkeln ab. Der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe flackerte sinnlos über Gardinen und blinde Fenster.  
Peanut in seinem Rücken schlug die Tür zu und verriegelte sie sinnloserweise. Die junge Frau schnaufte ebenso erschöpft und lehnte sich einen Moment an das Holz.  
Peanut, Luigi wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn, Peanut, die ihn durch all diese Schrecken bis hier hinauf begleitet hatte. Luigi hatte sie in diesem verlassenen Hotel völlig unerwartet in einem Zimmer aufgespürt. Ebenso ängstlich, verwirrt und verloren wie er selbst. Zu allem Überfluss hatte der kleine Bruder Peanut zuerst auch noch versehentlich mit der Pömpelkanone abgeschossen, im Glauben sich erneut einem schrecklichen Geist gegenüber zu sehen. Trotzdem war sie hier, war es die ganze Zeit gewesen. Auch jetzt, wo die Verzweiflung immer größer wurde und die Angst Luigi fast erstickte. Wieder nichts, trotz Rätseln und Kämpfen und dem Suchen in engen Schächten. Sie kamen einfach nicht voran. Immer nur Sackgassen, Fragen und ständige Enttäuschungen. Luigis Herz hämmerte fast schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, verzweifelt umklammerte er den F-Lu noch fester, was seine Hände auch nicht daran hinderte weiter zu zittern. Und die Tränen, wie viel zu oft brannten sie ihm in den Augen und hingen dumpf im Hals.  
„Oh Peanut, was soll ich noch tun?“, würgte Luigi endlich hervor und wischte sich über die feuchten Augen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Wir haben doch schon im ganzen Stockwerk gesucht. Uns fehlt doch nur noch dieser eine Knopf und der letzte Geist, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wo ich ihn noch aufspüren soll.“ Verräterische Schluchzer entrangen sich Luigi ungewollt.  
Peanut stand unter einem der Fenster und sah zum runden Vollmond auf, während sein silbernes Licht sie bleich beschien.  
Der kleine Bruder hörte wie sie lächelte. Dieses Lächeln, das ihn schon oft getröstet und aufgebaut hatte. In dem aber auch immer eine so tiefe Traurigkeit lag, dass es Luigi jedesmal bekümmerte.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, den Geist hast du längst gefunden, nur niemals eingefangen“, meinte sie leise und wandte sich noch immer nicht um.  
Ein Kribbeln fuhr Luigi durch Mark und Bein und eine dichte Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme. Nur zögerlich trat er auf Peanut zu. „Was... Was meinst du damit?“  
Sie seufzte nur schwer und streckte ihren Arm aus, um langsam ihre Handfläche zu öffnen. Darauf tanzte eine kleine, silberweiße Flamme, die rasch größer wurde. Immer heller und schneller brannte sie, leckte über Peanuts Finger und Arme und hatte bald ihren ganzen Körper erfasst. Dort wo die Flammen entlang getanzt waren, blieb nichts zurück außer milchweiße Schemen und durchscheinendes, funkelndes Silbergespinst.  
Luigi blieb stehen wo er war und starrte Peanut an, die noch immer unter dem Fenster verharrte. Oder eher, der Geist, ebenso durchscheinend und schwebend und leer, wie die Übrigen in diesem Hotel.  
Der kleine Bruder keuchte auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, hob den F-Lu schützend ein Stück höher, klammerte sich fester an die Taschenlampe.  
Doch das Wesen vor ihm rührte sich nicht, hob nur die Hände, um sie selbst zu betrachten. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es dir sagen müssen“, hub es leise an, mit einer Stimme so silbern wie seine Erscheinung. „Doch mir fehlte der Mut.“ Nun schwebte ‚Peanut‘ doch auf Luigi zu und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus.  
Der kleine Bruder stolperte entsetzte zurück, mit schweren Schritten, die ihm nicht zu gehorchen schienen. Mit jagendem Herzen taumelte er über eine Teppichfalte und stürzte nach hinten, um dort auf dem Hosenboden hocken zu bleiben. Noch immer konnte er das Wesen vor sich nur wortlos anstarren. Schweißperlen liefen ihm von der Stirn über den Nacken bis in den Kragen hinunter.  
Der Geist schwebte auf Luigis Höhe und sah ihn wieder mit diesen traurigen Augen an. „ Und ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, dass du mir vertraust“, flüsterte er und wollte ihm übers Gesicht streichen.  
Luigi wimmerte, presste die Augen zusammen und wandte sich ab, so weit es ging. Die Hände schützend vors Gesicht gehoben.  
Das Wesen hielt inne, die Hand ausgestreckt, ohne ihn zu berühren und nickte lächelnd. „Aber warum solltest du das wohl tun?“  
Peanut setzte sich zurück auf ihre Beine, senkte den Kopf und nickte. „Bringen wir es hinter uns, ich bin bereit.“  
Erst nach Momenten konnte der kleine Bruder sich wieder rühren. Noch immer klopfte ihm das Herz und noch immer zitterten seine Beine. Doch zumindest konnte er sich aufraffen. „P... Peanut?“, stammelte er in der Hoffnung sich zu irren.  
Doch der Geist lachte nur leise und sah ihn immer noch nicht an. „So heiße ich eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr. King Boo hat mich ‚Dust‘ getauft, da ich ebenso nützlich bin.“ Wie ein Hauch hatte es geklungen und das Wesen wartete immer noch. Auch Luigi wusste was er zu tun hatte, schließlich musste er es in diesem verwünschten Hotel schon öfter tun. Noch nie hatte er darin gezögert. Bisher. „Ich will nicht“, wisperte er und konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass er es sagte.  
Peanut, der Geist, lächelte wieder ihr trauriges Lächeln und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Aber du musst. Du brauchst alle Fahrstuhlknöpfe, wenn du deinen Bruder zurück willst. Nur zu, ich wehre mich auch nicht“ Die Stille herrschte einen Moment.  
Dann hörte der Geist das Surren und Zischen des F-Lu, wenn er bereit gemacht wurde, fühlte wie der Schein der Taschenlampe ihn ergriff und den leichten Sog der Geisterwaffe. Wie versprochen hielt Peanut still und schloss nur die Augen.  
Doch nichts geschah. Sie hörte nur schweres Atmen, das immer lauter wurde und sah wie der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe immer heftiger zitterte, bis er irgendwann wild über Boden und Wände tanzte. Dann verstummte der F-LU und die Taschenlampe erlosch.  
Dafür erklang Luigis Schluchzen. „Ich kann nicht“, stieß er hervor, die Hände zu verzweifelten Fäusten geballt. Er empfand wilde Wut. Auf sich selbst und auf das Schicksal, das ihn vor so eine grausame Wahl stellte. „Du bist doch meine Freundin.“ Jetzt tropften die Tränen doch wieder, ein paar von viel zu vielen, die der kleine Bruder hier zurückgelassen hatte.  
Plötzlich war Peanut ganz nahe bei ihm, fing eine der Perlen auf und sah dabei zu, wie sie ihr die Finger entlang lief. Dann lachte sie Luigi fröhlich an und diesmal lag wirklich nur Freude und pures Glück in ihren Zügen. Lautlos zerstob der Geist zu einem Schwarm silberweißer Funken, die einen Moment tanzend und lachend unter der Decke hingen.  
Dann umschwirrten sie Luigi, warm und weich, wie in einer Umarmung. „Freiheit! Ich danke dir“, wisperte Peanuts Stimme in seinem Ohr, ehe die Funken durch die Fenster glitten und sich zwischen den Sternen zersprengten.  
Dann war Luigi wieder alleine in diesem letzten Raum und spürte erst jetzt, wie er noch immer weinte. Es war dunkler geworden und nur der kleine, rostige Fahrstuhlknopf auf dem Teppich schimmerte schwach im Mondlicht. Der Letzte.  
Noch immer schluchzend, sammelte Luigi ihn ein und war sich ganz sicher, dass er die einzige Erinnerung an diesen Ort sein würde, die er gerne mit nach Hause nahm.


	12. Dankeschön

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal reicht eine kleine Geste, um einen geknickten Helden und sogar einen knallharten Bösewicht nach einer herben Enttäuschung wieder aufzumuntern. Auch wenn es manchmal doch Mut kostet. 
> 
> Hier taucht jemand auf, an den ihr euch vielleicht erinnern könnt.

Dankeschön

Tutu sah der Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches fassungslos hinterher, wie die mit selbstbewussten Schritten davonging, und konnte es nicht glauben. Das war alles?  
Keine Belohnung, keine dankbare Geste, nicht einmal ein einziges lächerliches, freundliches Wort?  
Dabei war Mario über die ganze Welt gereist, hatte gekämpft, gesucht, sich gegen verrückte Hasen behauptet, in der Wüste geschwitzt und sich allerhand Verwandlungen angetan, nur um die Prinzessin zu retten. Und jetzt nahm die noch nicht einmal Marios Blume an?  
Tutu blickte zu Mario zurück, der jetzt ganz enttäuscht und mit hängendem Kopf im Mondstaub stand. Er tätschelte seinem Erzfeind sogar tröstend den Panzer, da der Koopa-König auch heimlich schluchzte. Sein Sträußlein Piranhapflanzen schnappte enttäuscht.  
Wut überkam Tutu dabei, auf die angeblich so freundliche Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches. Das war vielleicht gemein. Dabei waren Blumen so ein schönes Geschenk. Lebendig, warm und so herrlich farbenfroh. Sie verbreiteten einen wunderbaren Duft, der an Wärme und Ferne erinnerte und machten glücklich, wenn man sie nur betrachtete. Aber das würde die Hoheit Peach nie wirklich verstehen können. Im Pilzkönigreich blühte eben immer alles.  
Bei Tutu Zuhause im Polarland war das ganz anders. Dort gab es nur Schnee und Eis, zugefrorene Wasserflächen und böse Winde. Zwischen den ewigen Schneewehen und den kantigen Klippen fand man höchstens Eisblumen, tot und kalt. Die Schlotteranerin biss sich auf die Lippen und spielte nervös mit den eigenen Flossen. Es war kaum zu ertragen Mario so zu sehen. Tutu wollte viel lieber, dass er wieder lächelte und fröhlich war. Dass ihm eine Freude gemacht wurde für seine Mühen und keine Enttäuschungen bereitet. Vielleicht konnte ja sie selbst...  
Gerne hätte Tutu die kleine Blume genommen, die Mario noch immer in der Hand hielt, doch sie zögerte. Das Geschenk war ja nicht für sie gedacht gewesen und Tutu war nicht einmal eine Prinzessin, nur Häuptlingstochter. Aber...  
Hatte Mario sie nicht auch irgendwie gerettet? Davor in den Schlotterkomben alt und grau zu werden, eingepfercht in einer der heimeligen Hütten, umgeben von ihrer zukünftigen Familie, ohne je mehr gesehen zu haben als Schnee und Eis? Hatte er sie nicht auf dieser ganzen Reise beschützt vor all den Gegnern, die sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt hatten, den spöttischen Worten der Broodals und den Bedrohungen der Welten, die sie nicht kannten? Doch! Und das alles, obwohl Tutu sich heimlich an Bord der Odyssee geschlichen hatte und als blinder Passagier zum nächsten Königreich mitgereist war. Aber sie hatte einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, den strengen Regeln zu entkommen, denen sie sich als Häuptlingstochter zu unterwerfen hatte. Zumindest für eine kleine Weile.  
Tutu erinnerte sich vor allem an das Wüstenland, das ihr fast zum Verhängnis geworden war. Die Stunden nachdem Tutu unter der unerträgliche Hitze einfach zusammengebrochen war, die sie so gequält hatte. Voller Sorge hatte sich Mario da um Tutu gekümmert, ihr im Brunnen zu einer Abkühlung verholfen und sogar soviel Eis herangeschafft, wie es sein Geldbeutel erlaubte. Keinen Schritt war er von Tutus Seite gewichen, bis es ihr besser ging. Dabei hatte er wirklich sehr viel Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt. Und Tutu fand sie hatte nie Gelegenheit gehabt sich angemessen dafür zu bedanken. Bis jetzt zumindest.  
Die Schlotterarnerin ballte entschieden die Flossen und nickte sich selbst zu. Doch, das sollte auch gelten, Mario hatte sie gerettet, war also auch ihr Held, Prinzessin hin oder her. Außerdem trug sie sogar noch immer den lächerlich schicken Fummel, den sie angezogen hatte, um sich unter die Hochzeitsgäste, die in die Mondkirche verschleppt worden waren, mischen zu können.  
Tutu atmete durch und beugte sich dann ein Stück vor. Vorsichtig, aber hastig, nahm sie Mario die kleine rot-weiße Blume aus den Händen. Als der erstaunt zu ihr aufsah, lächelte sie ihm zu und steckte sich die Schönheit hinter ein pelziges, weißes Ohr. Ihr Herz hüpfte glücklich und albern als ihr Held dankbar strahlte, sich aber gleichzeitig verlegen den Nacken rieb.  
Bevor Tutu selbst von ihrer Schüchternheit überrumpelt werden konnte, wandte sie sich rasch ab und trat ein Stück auf die Ebene hinaus. Vom Rand des Mondes aus die Welt betrachten, das war ein Anblick, den ihr niemand mehr nehmen konnte. Egal, ob sie bald verheiratet für immer in den Schlotterkomben festsitzen würde. Ein tiefer Frieden überkam Tutu.  
In ihrem Rücken, straffte sich Mario und sah Tutu dankbar lächelnd hinterher. Sie war eine wirklich gute Freundin und wusste wie man ihn aufmuntern oder trösten konnte. Der Held zog die Stirn kraus, als Bowser neugierig den Kopf über Marios Schulter reckte und Tutu neugierig hinterherblickte. „Sag mal, Klempner“, knurrte er dabei, „Wer ist denn das schon wieder?“  
Mario strich sich durch den Schnauzer und lächelte sanft. „Tutu“, meinte er schlicht.  
Der Koopa-König lachte grollend und drosch Mario gönnerhaft auf die Schulter  
während er die Schlotteranerin nicht aus dem Blick ließ. „Ziemlich niedlich, die Kleine, das muss man dir lassen.“  
Wieder spürte der Held die verlegene Hitze im Gesicht. Bowser war ein Schwätzer.


	13. Naja... also...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manch einer im Pilzkönigreich fragt sich, was wohl wirklich dahinter steckt, dass die Neue im Königreich und die Heldenbrüder Mario und Luigi so viel Zeit gemeinsam verbringen.   
> Manches Gewisper kommt verhalten auf, das ein verzweifelter Reportertoad für sich ausnutzen will, um seine Karriere zu retten. Eine Überraschung wird es am Ende allemal geben.

Naja... also...

In ungeduldigem Takt klopfte der Toad mit den blauen Punkten immer wieder mit seinem Bleistift auf den Block. Er rückte sich fahrig zum etlichsten Male die elegante Krawatte über dem schicken Anzug zurecht und und ließ das Mikrophon von einer Hand in die Andere wandern. Über seinem Kopf schwebte eine weiße Lakituwolke, auf der sein treuer Kollege einmal mehr an der kleinen Kamera herumbastelte, die er sonst immer im Anschlag hatte.  
„Das kann es doch nicht geben, uns muss etwas einfallen, sonst sind wir unsere Arbeit los“, rief der Toad endlich heftig aus und schüttelte den gepunkteten Kopf. Schon seit Tagen, eigentlich Wochen, hatte der Reporter nichts mehr gefunden, was er an seine Zeitung hatte verkaufen können. Weder Klatsch noch Tratsch, nichts Aufregendes oder Geheimes, keine neuen Geschichten. Der Toad seufzte, als er daran dachte wie wenig Nachsicht und Geduld man mit ihm noch hatte. Zu Unrecht, wie der Reporter selbst meinte, denn was konnte er denn schon dafür, wenn in Toadtown der Himmel immer voller Geigen hing und keiner auch nur ein böses Wort über den Anderen verlor? Er seufzte. Nicht einmal Bowser hatte sich blicken lassen, dabei hätte der Koopa-König mit seinem Frechheiten auch mal etwas Gutes bewirkt.  
„Wir brauchen eine Story, nur eine Kleinigkeit von mir aus, aber dafür so fesselnd und aufregend, dass man gar nicht genug davon hören kann“, sinnierte der Toad und lehnte sich an das Mäuerchen zurück, um nachzudenken. Der Stift trommelte weiter. „Ein Gerücht, ein Skandal, so etwas müssen wir ausgraben oder zumindest zurechtbiegen.“  
Der Lakitu über seinem Kopf hatte zwar immer zustimmend genickt, aber selbst kein Wort verloren. Nun aber hob er den Kopf und hielt inne darin seine Kamera zu polieren. Interessiert beugte er sich auf seiner Wolke ein Stück vor und das hinterhältige Grinsen, das der Reportertoad so an seinem Kollegen schätzte, trat auf dessen Gesicht. „Und wie wäre es, wenn wir keine neuen Gerüchte verbreiten, sondern einfach ein Abgekühltes neu aufkochen?“, fragte er lauernd und deutete ein Stück die Straße hinunter an der sie saßen.  
Neugierig geworden, sprang der Toad sofort auf die Füße und erklomm sogar das Mäuerchen an dem er gelehnt hatte, um dem Blick des Lakitus zu folgen.  
Dort entdeckte er Cookie, die gerade gut gelaunt durch die Stadt wandelte und sich das schwarze Haarband zurecht rückte, das ihr von der Prinzessin geschenkt worden war.   
„Ich wette sie trifft sich mit euren Landeshelden, mal wieder“, wisperte der Lakitu verschwörerisch und grinste wieder. „Vielleicht lässt sich ihr endlich mal entlocken was genau dahinter steckt. Stelle ihr doch mal ein paar nette Fragen. Anonym“. Die Finger des Lakitus malten hämische Anführungszeichen in die Luft.  
Der Reportertoad rückte sich erneut die Krawatte zurecht, diesmal aber glücklich lächelnd. Eine ganz hervorragende Idee. Dieses Geschwätz hatte das Königreich heimlich recht lange in Atem gehalten und wenn es ihm tatsächlich gelang ein Skandal daraus zu machen, war seine Karriere gerettet. Freudig machte er sein Mikrophon bereit, während der Lakitu seine Kamera schulterte. Dann vertraten sie der jungen Frau ganz „zufällig" den Weg.  
„Verzeihung, Fräulein, aber wären sie vielleicht so nett an einer kleinen Umfrage teilzunehmen, mit der wir ein wenig das Leben in Toadtown zeigen und beschreiben möchten? Natürlich anonym“, rief der Reporter, ehe Cookie auch nur reagieren konnte. An seinem vertrauenserweckendem Lächeln hatte er lange gefeilt.  
Cookie hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und kratzte sich an der Nase. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr nickte sie zu Erleichterung des Toads. „Gut, wenn es nicht zu lange geht.“  
Der Reporter schüttelte den Kopf und brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, um sich eine belanglose Frage einfallen zu lassen, ehe er zum eigentlichen Punkt kam. „Vielen Dank. Nun...“ Der Lakitu hielt seine Kamera auf Cookie, die darunter so rot anlief wie ihre Haare und den Kopf tiefer zwischen die Schultern zog. „Wie lange leben sie nun schon hier in unserer schönen Stadt?“, wollte der Reportertaod wissen, ohne dass es ihn interessierte.  
Cookie fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Da muss ich nachdenken. Seit der Sache mit der Kristallseuche, das dürfte mittlerweile ein gutes Jahr her sein“, meinte sie dann und lachte. „So lange schon, bei allen Sternen.“  
Der Lakitu lächelte und der Reporter nickte, während er scheinbar Notizen auf seinen Block kritzelte, dabei war ihnen das herzlich egal. Weiter. „Dann sind Sie ja sozusagen einer der jüngsten Einwohner hier. Fühlen sie sich wohl?“, stellte der Toad eine weitere, unwichtige Frage. Langsam kam er der Sache näher.  
Sie nickte. „Sehr. Alle hier sind so freundlich und zuvorkommen und herzlich. Und niemand scheint sich an meiner Herkunft zu stören.“  
Das war rührend, aber trotzdem kümmerte es den Reporter kein Stück, er war aufgeregt und sein Herz hatte schon lange nicht mehr so geklopft. Waren das schweißige Hände? Jetzt würde er die Falle zuschnappen lassen. „Das hören wir sehr gerne. Gibt es denn auch jemanden, der Ihnen besonders viel bedeutet?“ Es fiel dem Toad schwer diese Frage nicht herauszuschreien oder sie lauernd klingen zu lassen. Die Stille danach dauerte viel zu lange.  
Doch Cookie lachte nur. „Da muss ich nicht lange nachdenken“, meinte sie und winkte ab. Das Herz des Reporters machte einen aufgeregten Sprung, das war ja viel einfacher als gedacht. Die Kamera des Lakiuts verdichtete mehr auf Cookie. „Meine Schwestern und Brüder natürlich.“  
Der kleine Toad hätte am liebsten ungläubig aufgeschrien und konnte gerade noch an sich halten, nicht sein Mikrophon auf die Erde zu werfen und wutentbrannt davon zu stapfen. Sein Kollege schnaubte und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Das hatten sie doch nicht hören wollen, verstand die dumme Kuh denn nicht?  
Da musste der Reporter wohl genauer werden. „Tatsächlich? Und was ist mit den von uns allen verehrten Helden des Pilzkönigreiches? Sie scheinen doch recht viel Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen", knurrte der Toad beinahe und nagelte Cookie mit Blicken fest.  
Die schaffte es tatsächlich erstaunt dreinzusehen. „Mario und Luigi?“, fragte sie überflüssigerweise noch einmal nach.  
Der Toad nickte.  
Endlich, endlich lief Cookie rot an und kratzte sich die Nase. „Naja... also...“, stammelte sie und jagte dem Reporter damit Freudenschauer über den Rücken. Tatsächlich, ein Skandal, ein handfester Skandal und er würde ihn aufdecken.  
Cookie beugte sich auch noch verschwörerisch weiter zu ihm hinunter, während die Kamera fast gegen ihre Nase stieß. „Die Beiden SIND meine Brüder, gefühlt.“ Nur Gewisper. Sie lachte beschämt auf und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken, während sie sich schnell wieder aufrichtete.  
Der Lakitu ließ die Kamera sinken und zog mit feuchten Augen die Nase hoch, während er Cookie weich betrachtete.   
„Aber, Psst!“, beschwor die ihn und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. „Ist das dann alles, darf ich weiter?“  
Der Reporter starrte noch immer auf das Mikrophon in seinen Händen und nickte nur mechanisch. Er sah nicht einmal auf, als sie an ihnen vorbeihuschte und fröhlich zum Abschied winkte. Erst dann steckte er das Gerät mit grimmigem Blick weg und strich die Notizen durch, die er sich gemacht hatte. Nun verstand der Toad endlich und er würde dafür sorgen, dass auch alle Anderen verstanden. Damit all dieses hässliche Geschwätz verstummte und nie wieder neu aufkäme. Karriere hin oder her.


	14. Streitschlichter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selbst unter den besten Brüdern kommt ein Streit vor. Da sind Mario und Luigi keine Ausnahme, so selten es auch vorkommen mag.   
> Doch wir erinnern uns an ein berühmtes Sprichwort über Streitende.

Streitschlichter

Das freundliche Geplauder Peachs in den Ohren und den Geruch von gutem Tee in der Nase, lehnte Luigi sich bequemer zurück. Er war glücklich. Seine Tasse war zwar noch fast unberührt, aber eigentlich hatte der Tee auch gar keinen Platz mehr. Nicht zwischen all den guten Keksen und Törtchen und kleinen Schokotalerchen, die der Lulatsch schon verdrückt hatte. Die Prinzessin wusste einfach wie man sogar die Teestunde im Schloss zu etwas ganz Besonderem machte. Deshalb freute sich Luigi immer sehr darüber, wenn er auch dazu eingeladen war. Mario bekam hin und wieder ja sogar seine Eigene, wenn er einmal mehr alleine die Welt gerettet hatte. Oder eben das Pilzkönigreich.  
Die Hoheit lachte gerade und Luigi wandte ihr verlegen und höflich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Toadsworth erhob einen Einwand gegen etwas und schon war eine freundliche Diskussion ausgebrochen, die den Kopf ganz schwer und warm machte.  
Luigi musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu gähnen und er ließ den Blick schweifen, um seinen Geist wieder ein wenig aufzuwecken. Nur einen Moment später war der wieder putzmunter, denn der kleine Bruder durfte etwas entdecken.  
Dort, auf einer der runden Porzellanplatten, lag es, ein letztes Küchlein. Unberührt und herrlich mit Schoko-Sahne-Häubchen. Luigi sog erstaunt die Luft ein und sah ich heimlich nach beiden Seiten um, ehe er den Stuhl eine Kleinigkeit zurück schob. Wie war es möglich, dass dieser Leckerbissen übersehen worden war? Die kleinen Kuchen mit Schoko-Sahne-Häubchen waren die Besten. Vor allem ihr flüssiges Schokoladenherz. Die Augen des kleinen Bruders leuchteten, als er sich über den Tisch lehnte und nach der Köstlichkeit angelte. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten schon den fluffigen Teig, als ich eine weitere Hand von der anderen Seite um das Küchlein legte. Eine Hand mit weißen Handschuhen. Luigi sah nicht einmal auf, sondern haschte schnell nach der Köstlichkeit und es gelang ihm tatsächlich sie Mario unter dem Schnauzer wegzuschnappen.  
Zufrieden setzte Luigi sich zurück, sah sich einen Moment später aber seinem großen Bruder gegenüber. Er hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.  
„Hör mal, kleiner Bruder, hast du nicht vielleicht etwas vergessen?“, fragte Mario fast scharf und tappte mit dem Schuh auf den Marmorboden des Saals.  
Luigi legte die Hände um das Küchlein und starrte fast trotzig zurück. „Tatsächlich? Und was wäre das wohl, großer Bruder?“  
Der blähte empört die Backen und trat ein paar Schritte um den Tisch herum. „Zu fragen ob nicht noch jemand anders dieses Küchlein möchte“, brummte Mario und deutete auf das Objekt der Begierde.  
Darum ging es also. Jetzt war Luigis Trotz geweckt. Mario wollte den ollen Kuchen selber haben und gönnte ihm seinem kleinen Bruder wohl nicht. Der Lulatsch reckte die Leckerei schützend ein Stück weg und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Entschuldige, aber ich dachte nach sieben Küchlein hättest sogar du genug davon.“  
Mario war noch ein Stück näher gekommen, so konnte Luigi gut erkennen, wie rot die Wangen des großen Bruders wurden.  
Mittlerweile stießen die Nasen der Brüder fast aneinander und ihr Streit war so laut geworden, dass selbst die Prinzessin und Toadsworth verstummt waren.  
Die Helden funkelten sich noch immer an, Mario rot vor Verlegenheit, Luigi trotzig das Küchlein umklammernd.  
„Du hast mir doch versprochen bei den Teestunden nicht mehr zu zählen, wieviel Gebäck ich esse“, murrte Mario gerade und warf Peach einen beschämten Blick zu.  
Luigi wiegte den Kopf. „Ich habe viel zu viele nicht gezählt, wie es aussieht“, hielt er dagegen und piekte Mario mit einem Finger in den Bauch.  
Der große Bruder schnaubte und hob die Arme. Im Nu war ein handfester Streit ausgebrochen, in dem Worte hin und her flogen, die man nicht alle verstand, da sie teilweise in der Muttersprache der Brüder waren. Vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht.  
Toad und Hoheit sahen den beiden Streithähnen nicht ganz uninteressiert zu und noch mehr zufällig vorbeikommende Dienerschaft und spontane Besucher hatte die Zankerei von Mario und Luigi in den bisher so friedlichen Saal gelockt.  
„Du benimmst dich wirklich kindisch!“, schalt Mario gerade und tippte Luigi gegen die Nase.  
Der wackelte mit dem Schnurrbart und schnaubte. „Du bist kein bisschen besser...“, holte er gerade aus, wurde dann aber von einem satten Geräusch unterbrochen. HAAAAAAAPS!!  
Der zufriedene Laut beherrschte kurz den ganze Raum, dann war es still, denn sogar den Helden hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.  
Erst nach Augenblicken betrachtete Luigi das Küchlein mit dem Schoko-Sahne-Häubchen erneut. Es war lange nicht mehr so schön, wie zu Anfang des Streits. Das Schoko-Sahne Häubchen war bis auf ein paar traurige Reste fast verschwunden und stattdessen zierte nun eine tiefe Bissmarke den fluffigen Teig. Luigi starrte und Mario starrte mit auf das, was von der Köstlichkeit noch übrig war. Keiner von beiden begriff was da gerade vor sich gegangen war.  
„Yoshi!!“, rief im nächsten Moment eine bekannte Stimme direkt neben ihnen und ein zufriedener Rülpser wurde nur schlecht unterdrückt. Dann entfernten sich die Schritte des grünen Dinos tappend.  
Der kleine Bruder seufzte und knüllte das Papier mit dem traurigen Kuchenrest zusammen, um es auf seinen leeren Teller zu legen.  
Nur einen Moment später spürte er Marios Arm um seine Schultern, der ihm tröstend den Rücken klopfte. „Das nächste Mal teilen wir mehr und streiten weniger, kleiner Bruder“, schlug er vor.   
Luigi nickte voller Zustimmung.  
Schon herrschte wieder traute Einigkeit, wie Peach mit einem Schmunzeln feststellte.


	15. Tüfteln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario und Luigi sind vom Unglück verfolgt. Mitten in Bowsers Festung gibt das Gerät von Professor I.Gitt, das ihnen ihre Suche erleichtern sollte, einfach den Geist auf. Verfolgt von Schergen flüchten sie sich an einen halbwegs sicheren Ort, um den Apparat einmal genauer zu untersuchen.   
> Hilfe bekommen sie dabei, wenn auch gänzlich unerwartet.

Tüfteln

Mario schlug die Tür zur und lehnte sich schwer atmend dagegen.  
Luigi war ein paar Schritte in die Lichtkegel der kahlen Lampen gestolpert, die den Raum erleuchteten. Mit schwimmendem Blick und hämmerndem Herzen starrte der kleine Bruder auf das handliche Gerät, das gerade einfach aufgehört hatte zu knattern und zu piepsen.  
„Luigi“, schnaufte Mario und öffnete die Tür wieder einen winzigen Spalt, um prüfend einen Blick auf den düsteren Flur werfen zu können. Offenbar waren sie ihren Verfolgern entkommen. Das war knapp gewesen, viel zu knapp. „Was ist los, warum hast du uns in die falsche Richtung geschickt? Da war kein Medaillon, sondern nur eine riesige Gruppe Schergen.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte sich der große Bruder zu Luigi um, der noch immer das Ortungsgerät des Professors in Händen hielt.  
Jetzt schüttelte der kleine Bruder es wild und presste bleich die Lippen aufeinander.  
„Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Das Schrottding hat einfach den Geist aufgegeben, der Schraubenhaufen“, rief Luigi verzweifelt und verpasste dem kleinen Kasten ein paar Schläge. Natürlich tat sich dadurch noch immer nichts.  
Mario gesellte sich an die Seite seines Bruders, nahm ihm das Gerät ab, um selbst auf den Knöpfen herumzudrücken. Es blieb wie es war, nichts regte sich, nur der kleine Bildschirm flackerte, der eigentlich die Position des Gesuchten anzeigen sollte.  
„Mama mia!“, stieß Mario heftig hervor, „Warum funktioniert es denn plötzlich nicht mehr? Ist wohl doch nur eilig zusammengestückelter Schrott.“ Ungeduldig fummelte er an der Antenne herum und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln auf das Batteriefach. Das Gerät gab nur ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und spie ein paar Funken.  
„Würdet ihr mich so beschimpfen, würde ich auch die Zusammenarbeit mit euch verweigern“, meldete sich da eine fremde Stimme zu Wort.  
Mario und Luigi fuhren erschreckt herum, zu allem bereit. Doch es war nur eine einzige Gestalt, die da aus den Schatten trat. Ein schmächtiger Parakoopa mit blauem Panzer stand ihnen gegenüber. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen große, dunkle Schweißerbrille, die den Großteil seiner kurzen, schwarzen Haare verdeckte. Nur vorne standen einige längere Strähnen unter der Brille hervor, zerzaust und dunkel. Der Parakoopa trat ins Licht und wischte sich die ölverschmierten Hände an einem schmutzigen Tuch sauber. Noch mehr Flecken waren über seinem ganzen Brustpanzer verteilt.  
Offenbar waren die Heldenbrüder in eine der vielen Werkstätte geflüchtet, die es in Bowsers Festung gab. Das ließen zumindest die vielen Blaupausen, Ersatzteile, Fräser und Schweißgeräte vermuten, die hier herumstanden. Von dem mächtigen Luftschiff im Hintergrund ganz zu schweigen, das Mario und Luigi jetzt eben erst auffiel.  
Mario runzelte die Stirn und wusste nicht genau, was er von seinem Gegenüber halten sollte. „Ich habe niemanden beleidigt, das Gerät hat einfach seinen Geist aufgegeben und ist damit wohl kaum Qualitätsarbeit“, verteidigte er sich etwas grob. Aber sie waren schon so lange auf der Suche und die ständige Anspannung zehrte an Marios Nerven. Dazu die Sorgen um Luigi. Der kleine Bruder hatte heute eine Menge einstecken müssen. Die Schergen stürzten sich einfach viel zu gerne auf den vermeintlich schwächeren Heldenbruder.  
Der Parakoopa aber lächelte nur milde und schüttelte den Kopf. Fordernd streckte er die Hände nach dem Gerät des Professors aus und nahm des dem großen Bruder geschmeidig ab. Es genügten ein paar kurze Blicke. „Das sehe ich aber ganz anders. Eine Schönheit habt ihr da. Interessante Konstruktion und dafür, dass es unter Zeitmangel gebaut wurde, eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit“, murmelte der Koopa dabei und wiegte dann den Kopf. „Nur vielleicht ein wenig unausgereift, aber das haben wir gleich.“  
Ohne Mario und Luigi zu beachten, die ihn völlig erstaunt anstarrten, trat der Parakoopa an eine der Werkbänke. Mit flinken Fingern schraubte er das Ortungsgerät auf und zupfte an einigen der Drähte herum. „Ah, da haben wir das Problem ja schon“, rief er dann und schnalzte zufrieden mit der Zunge.  
Nun war Mario doch neugierig und er trat näher, um dem Schergen über die Schulter sehen zu können. Luigi tat von der anderen Seite das Gleiche.  
„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, war es Mario entwichen, ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
Der Parakoopa schob sich nur die Schweißerbrille über die Augen, leckte über einen hauchfeinen Schraubendreher und wandte keinen Blick von der Gerätschaft ab. „Probleme sind da, um beseitigt zu werden“, meinte er nur. Mit geübten, schnellen Handgriffen, drehte der Bastler dann an Schrauben, verzwirbelte Drähte miteinander und lötete so geschwind hier und da herum, dass keiner der beiden Brüder sehen konnte was genau der Scherge da trieb. Doch schon war das Gerät wieder zugeschraubt und der Parakoopa überreichte es wieder an Mario. „Na bitte, wie neu“, meinte der Scherge dabei schlicht und wandte sich schon wieder ab. „Ah, und zudem kann es neben der Position des Gesuchten nun auch die nahender Schergen anzeigen, so wie ich einer bin.“ Tatsächlich lachte der Koopa trocken auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, begab er sich zum Luftschiff und legte sich dort rücklings auf ein Rollbrett.  
„Warum hilfst du uns? Du bist doch Bowsers Scherge“, wollte Luigi wissen und trat sogar mit zusammengepressten Fäusten aus den Schatten.  
Der Parakoopa tastete nach einem mächtigen Schraubenschlüssel und schenkte dem kleinen Bruder einen ehrlich erstaunten Blick. „Ich habe lediglich eure Schönheit repariert, so wie es sich für einen echten Tüftler gehört. Was das mit euch zu schaffen hat, ist mir gleich.“ Der Parakoopa zuckte die Schultern, rückte die Brille zurecht und griff nach dem Bauch des Luftschiffes, um sich darunter zu ziehen.  
„Wer bist du?“, fragte Mario, der noch nie solch einem merkwürdigem Schergen begegnet war. „Hmmm“, der Parakoopa schien wirklich zu überlegen und klang ganz dumpf dabei, da er tatsächlich längst unter dem Luftschiff herumschraubte. „Alle nennen mich Gadget, tut das doch einfach auch.“ Damit schwieg er schon wieder.  
Die Brüder hätten gerne noch mehr erfahren über diese seltsame, neue Bekanntschaft, wurden aber vom Gerät des Professors unterbrochen, das aufgeregt zu piepsen angefangen hatte. Mit farbigen Lichtern zeigte der kleine Bildschirm eine Gruppe Schergen an, die rasch näher kam. In Begleitung eines wirklich mächtigen Wesens.  
„Verschwinden wir“, entschied Mario daher, nahm Luigi beim Handgelenk und gemeinsam rannten sie durch die sonst schweigende Werkstatt.  
„Passt auf, dass ihr beim rausgehen den Eimer mit dem Schmierfett nicht umwerft. Es ist eine eigene Mischung und ich habe nur noch wenig.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm Gadget von ihnen Abschied.  
Luigi warf einen Blick zurück und wünschte sich etwas für Gadget tun zu können, besonders da in diesem Moment die Tür aufflog und Bowser mit vielen seiner Schergen in die Werkstatt drängte.


	16. Familienfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario und Luigi, die sonst die großen Feste im Palast begehen, als Gäste der Prinzessin, von Pracht umgeben und alles bekommen, was das Herz begeht, haben dieses Jahr eine andere Einladung angenommen.   
> Aber wer könnte Prinzessin Peach und ihren rauschenden Festen schon das Wasser reichen? Aber vielleicht ist das auch gar nicht nötig.

Familienfest

Luigi kletterte aus der Röhre und sprang in den weichen Schnee, der sich darum aufgetürmt hatte. Er zog seine Schal enger und sein Atem dampfte, als er staunend den Blick schweifen ließ. Die alten Bäume des Wäldchens hatten, bis auf die üppigen Tannen, ihre Blätter verloren. Dafür lagen auf den dicken, krummen Ästen nun überall Polster von wattig, weißem Schnee und hier und da leuchteten Laternen aus Holz und Glas in den Zweigen. Sie bemalten den glitzernden Schnee mit verschiedenen Farben, in Gelb, Blau oder Gold. Dazwischen, in den Ästen, an den Stämmen der Bäume oder bei ihren Wurzeln, die kleinen Holzhäuser mit ihren Strohdächern. Die hübschen Gartenzäune sanft bepudert und die Kamine rauchend. Es roch nach Feuer, harzigem Holz und Plätzchen...  
„Oh, hier ist es aber schön“, staunte der kleine Bruder und erfreute sich sogar an dem knirschenden Geräusch, das seine Schuhe im Schnee machten.   
Mario gesellte sich zu ihm, verschränkte die Arme fröstelnd vor der Brust und sah dem bunten Treiben zu, das auf den Brücken und Plattformen herrschte. Es war so unendlich friedlich hier, das hatte er schon bemerkt, als er den Winzwald zum ersten mal betreten hatte, damals. Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt näher an Luigi.   
„Ich finde es vor allem schön, dass ihr die Feiertage hier verbringt“, meldete sich da eine Stimme hinter den Brüdern und Cookie stieg aus der Röhre.   
Schon im nächsten Moment wurden sie entdeckt. „Cookie!!“ rief jemand und eine Para-Koopa stürmte auf Cookie los, um sich in ihre Arme zu werfen. Die blonden Affenschaukeln hüpften wild und eine Kamera schlug im Takt gegen einen pink-weißen Strickpulli.   
Cookie schloss die Para-Koopa in die Arme. „Koo-Koo, mein Schatz“, begrüßte sie ihre Schwester und drückte sie an sich. „Geht es dir gut, du regst dich auch nicht zu sehr auf?“ Besorgt betrachtete sie Koo-Koo.   
„Wir haben schon dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht so schlimm wird und sie war wirklich brav“, mischte sich jemand ein und eine Gumba mit dunklen Haarschnecken gesellte sich zu der Gruppe. Nach und nach tauchten auch noch zwei Lakitus auf, die Cookie alle nacheinander in den Arm nahm.   
Lakilug, der Älteste und einzige Bruder, stieß zu Mario und Luigi hinunter und entblößte grinsend eine beeindruckende Zahnlücke.   
„Sieh an, sieh an, die Helden höchstpersönlich geben sich die Ehre“, spottete er und fing sich damit einen bösen Blick von Lakritz ein. „Schön, dass ihr es tatsächlich geschafft hab“, fügte er deshalb schnell an.   
Im Nu waren die Brüder von den Geschwistern umringt, die ihnen die Hände schüttelten oder auf die Schultern patschten.   
„Wir freuen uns sehr, dass ihr hier seid“, meinte die Gumba namens Gumbelle.   
„Fühlt euch ganz wie Zuhause, das seid ihr ja schließlich“, fügte Lakritz die Lakitu an und umfasste den Winzwald in einer einladenden Geste.   
Luigi wurde ganz rot vor Verlegenheit und Freude, während Mario die Worte fehlten. Es war Koo-Koo, die ihn rettete. Denn sie griff einfach die Hände der Brüder und zog sie mit sich, um ihnen ihre Zimmer für die Feiertage und am besten auch ihre liebsten Orte zu zeigen. Dabei redete sie in einem Fort und Mario musste mit Sorge daran denken, was Cookie ihm über die Para-Koopa erzählt hatte. Sie war so zerbrechlich, er musste auf sie aufpassen.   
Cookie und der Rest ihrer Geschwister ließen Koo-Koo gewähren und kümmerten sich um das Gepäck der Brüder.  
„Schaut mal, hübsch oder?“, fragte Koo-Koo und zog die schnaufenden Brüder in das Zimmer, das unglücklicherweise weit oben lag. Die Para-Koopa schien das nicht zu stören, doch die Brüder rangen ordentlich nach Atem. Besonders Mario, der ja viel gewöhnt war, aber viele Treppen im Laufschritt zu nehmen, war für ihn nicht gerade alltäglich.   
„Grumba und Gumbelle haben extra neue Decken genäht“, plapperte Koo-Koo weiter und setzte sich auf eines der Betten.   
Das Zimmer war klein und schlicht, aber wirklich bequem. Auf dem Fußboden lag ein weicher Teppich vor einem kleinen Eisenöfchen, in dem ein warmes Feuer flackerte. In eine Ecke gequetscht stand ein Schrank, der gerade genug Platz für die Kleider der Brüder bot. Die Betten, die den Raum fast ganz einnahmen, waren aus entrindeten Ästen gebaut und mit weichen Matratzen und Patchworkdecken gepolstert. Eine in Grüntönen, eine in Rottönen.  
Luigi schnüffelte und rieb sich über die Nase, während Mario sich dankbar an die Para-Koopa wandte. „So ein schönes Zimmer hatte ich noch nie zum übernachten“, gab er zu und strubbelte Koo-Koo den Blondschopf, bis sie lachte.   
Schon im nächsten Moment war auch Cookie mit dem Rest der Geschwister da und schickte die kleine Schwester lachend hinaus. Artig hüpfte Koo-Koo davon, nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Lächeln“, rief sie und die Kamera klickte ein paar Mal, kaum hatten sich Mario und Luigi zu ihr umgewandt. Dann verschwand Koo-Koo, begleitet von ihrer Schwester Lakritz, die noch die Koffer der Brüder hereingebracht hatte.   
„Ich hole euch gleich wieder ab“, meinte Cookie zu Mario und Luigi und ließ sie dann alleine, damit sie Gelegenheit hatten anzukommen und auszupacken. Als die Freundin wieder auftauchte, trug sie eine große Wollmütze, aus der sie kaum herausschauen konnte.   
Luigi lachte darüber verhalten und auch Mario konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Cookie seufzte und hob die Schultern. „Mama Kilu hat mir erwischt. Sie ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, wenn der Kopf friert, erkältet man sich am schnellsten.“ Sie schob das Monster höher und ging voran, eine der leicht schwankenden Hängebrücken entlang und eine Treppe hinunter, die ganz blank poliert war von den vielen Füßen, die schon darüber gestiegen waren. Ein Wind kam auf und wehte etwas heran.   
„Ratet, wohin wir zuerst gehen“, lachte Cookie, als sie sah, wie Luigi die Luft einsog und Mario sich die Lippen leckte.   
„Die Küche“, diese Antwort kam von den Brüdern wie aus einem Mund.   
Cookie wiegte den Kopf und stieß die Tür zu einer kleinen Hütte auf, aus der gleich Wärme, Dampf und ein köstlicher Geruch quoll. „Grumba, ich bin da“, rief Cookie und trat ein.   
Fast im gleichen Moment stürzte eine uralte Gumba aus den Schatten und Schwaden der Küche. Sie war so faltig wie eine Rosine und ein silberweißer Flechtzopf baumelte beinahe bis zum Boden. Ihr knittriges Gesicht strahlte, als sie den Besucher erkannte und sie hastete erstaunlich flink heran. „Cookie, mein Mädchen“, rief sie mit kräftigem Organ und überschüttete ihre Enkelin mit Küssen und Worten.   
Dann bemerkte Grumba, die Brüder, die noch immer unter der Tür standen und ein wenig verlegen dreinsahen. Im Nu waren auch Mario und Luigi in die kleine Küche geschoben. „Herein, herein mit euch, niemand muss herumstehen wie ungebetener Besuch. Setzt euch und probiert.“ Ohne Widerworte zu erlauben, buxierte die Gumba die Beiden auf zwei Stühle an ein kleines Tischchen auf dem eine ganze Reihe Schüsseln standen, gut gefüllt mit Plätzchen aller Art.   
Luigi staunte nicht schlecht und Mario konnte kaum der geschmolzenen Schokolade widerstehen, die in manchem Gebäck steckte.   
„Nicht gucken, zulangen, nur tüchtig, nur tüchtig“, gröhlte Grumba und schob schwungvoll ein weiteres Blech in den Ofen. Immer mehr und mehr servierte sie Cookie und den Brüdern und übertraf sich mit jeder Sorte mehr. Das Lob dafür wiegelte Grumba allerdings ab. „Wartet bis heute Abend, da zeige ich euch was ich und Gumbelle wirklich können“, lachte sie und zwinkerte Cookie zu.   
Satt und träge, verließen Brüder und Freundin die Küche und wankten schwerfällig durch den Schnee zwischen die Bäume, bis sich das Licht einer kleinen Hütte zwischen den Wurzeln heraus schälte. Schon von weitem war Gebrummel zu hören, das Mario seltsam bekannt vorkam. Er erkannte weshalb, als sie auch hier eintraten.   
Markoop sah von seinem Buch auf, das er im Ohrensessel neben dem Kamin gelesen hatte und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich mahnend zusammen. Nur einen Moment, dann breitete er die Arme aus, um Cookie darin einzuschließen.   
Misstrauisch beäugte er dabei Mario und Luigi. „Ah, dann seid ihr also doch gekommen. Da scheint die dicke Schildkröte wenigsten zu den Feiertagen friedlich zu bleiben?“, wollte er harsch wissen und humpelte dann zu seinem Bücherregal. „Sagt mir diesmal wenigstens wohin ihr mein Mädchen verschleppen wollt.“ Er suchte die Reihen aus Buchrücken nach etwas ab.   
„Markoop“, rügte Cookie sanft, der seine Grobheiten peinlich war, während Mario und Luigi sich verlegen die Nacken rieben. Irgendwo hatte der alte Koopa ja Recht.   
„Schon gut, schon gut, diesmal geht es ja nicht, ihr habt immerhin was vor“, meinte Markoop geheimnisvoll und lachte. „Sagt, wie geht es dem alten Jungen?“ Sein Gesicht wirkte viel freundlicher und viel älter, wie immer wenn er seine Schroffheiten ablegte.   
Luigi war es sogar, der den Mut fasste zu antworten, auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat. „Toadsworth lässt sich entschuldigen, doch die Pflichten halten ihn im Palast fest“, meinte er leise und erinnerte sich daran wie sehr der Minister das bedauert hatte.   
Den gleichen Ausdruck sahen die Brüder nun bei Markoop und Mario schoss es durch den Kopf, dass es für diese beiden wohl nicht mehr so oft ein ‚dann nächstes Jahr‘ geben konnte. „Ah, schuftete er sich immer noch halb zu Tode, der trockene, alte Champignon?“, frage Markoop heftig. „Schön, schön, dann bringt ihm wenigstens das vorbei. Er hat mich in seinen Briefen so darum beneidet und vielleicht verschafft es ihm zumindest eine kleine Freizeitbeschäftigung.“ Mit einer fast wütenden Geste überreichte der alte Koopa ein hübsch verpacktes Geschenk an Mario.  
„Das trifft sich gut, wir haben auch etwas für dich dabei“, lächelte der Held wissend und überreichte ein ebenfalls verpacktes Paket.   
Das verschlug Markoop die Sprache, was in seinem Leben nicht oft vorgekommen war. Rasch rieb er sich die Augen und schickte die Besucher mit einer schnellen Geste hinaus. „Nehmt den Karton neben der Tür und geht. Ich brauche Ruhe, um mich und meine Knochen auf den Abend vorzubereiten. Merkt euch eins, Kälte brennt mehr als Feuer.“   
Cookie gab ihrem Vater noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm einen großen Karton an sich und ging. Die Brüder hinterher mit schwerem Herzen, was Luigi dazu trieb, sich ein wenig an Mario zu kuscheln. Zum Glück war der nicht weit weg, sondern ganz nah.   
Diesmal gingen die Drei eine ganze Weile, der Karton klirrte und sie ließen immer mehr und mehr vom Dorf hinter sich. Der Schnee wurde dichter und unberührter.   
„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte der kleine Bruder, dem die Stille ein klein wenig unheimlich wurde.   
„Den Baum schmücken“, antwortete Cookie und vertrieb damit jede Furcht.   
Nichts liebte Luigi mehr und er wurde ganz aufgeregt, was Mario zum schmunzeln brachte. „Oh, stellt ihr ihn auf dem Platz auf?“, wollte Luigi wissen, bekam aber nur ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.   
„Im Haus?“ Wieder Kopfschütteln.   
„Wo denn dann?“ Der kleine Bruder war verwirrt, so viele Orte gab es hier doch wirklich nicht.   
Cookie lachte und klingelte mit dem Karton. „Das wirst du schon sehen.“   
Und zwar schneller als gedacht, denn hinter der nächsten Baumgruppe tauchte ein kleiner Weiher auf, dessen gefrorene Oberfläche funkelte. Hier stand eine große Tanne, abseits von allen anderen, von der bereits der Schnee geschüttelt worden war. Gumbelle, Laki, Lakritz und Koo-Koo waren auch schon da. Dick verpackt in Strickzeug und mit Lichterketten bewaffnet.   
„Hier?“ Diesmal war sogar Mario erstaunt und bekam allerdings wieder keine Antwort.   
Stattdessen machten sich alle gemeinsam daran den Baum zu schmücken. Dazu verwendeten sie das, was in Markoops Karton lag. Schöne Zapfen, Sterne, Pilze und Zuckerstangen, die aus Holz gedrechselt oder geschnitzt waren. Manche ganz neu, andere dunkel vom Alter, aber allesamt mit viel Liebe und Handwerkskunst gemacht.   
„Von Kooniebert und Lakritz, sie haben die ruhigsten Hände hier“, verriet Cookie leise und dennoch lief die Lakitu ganz rot an, als Mario und Luigi ihre Werke lobten und bewunderten.   
Die Lakitus mit ihre Wolken Dscholli und Watte nahmen sich der Spitze und der oberen Bereiche der Tanne an, während Brüder, Cookie, Gumbelle und auch Koo-Koo unten zu Gange waren. Dabei wurde der große Bruder von der Para-Koopa ganz eingespannt, die ihm die schönsten Stücke aussuchte und mit ihm gemeinsam eine Stelle auswählte. Irgendwann hockte sie auf seinen Schultern und ließ sich lachend um den Baum tragen.   
Luigi unterdessen hatten in Gumbelle eine ruhige Gesprächspartnerin gefunden, die ihm alles über den Winzwald erzählte, was es zu wissen gab. Als endlich aller Schmuck hing und auch die Lichter vorsichtig daran angebracht waren, strahlte die alte Tanne vor Schönheit und Pracht. Stolz stand die kleine Gruppe darum herum, um ihn gebührend zu bewundern. Zumindest so lange, bis der erste Schneeball flog, natürlich von Laki geworfen. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis eine wilde Schlacht unter den Geschwistern tobte, Mario und Luigi mittendrin. Koo-Koo hielt sich ein wenig abseits und fing alles mit ihrer Kamera ein.   
Alle bibberten, klopften sich Schnee aus den Haaren und Kleidern und wischten sich die geröteten Gesichter trocken. Das war genug und nach und nach zerstreute sich die Gruppe leise.   
Auch Cookie kam zu den Brüdern und legte ihnen die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ihr geht jetzt, nehmt ein heißes Bad in der Waschküche, zieht euch schön warm an und dann... wartet ihr ab.“ Mit diesen Worten schob sie die beiden Erstaunten zurück ins Dorf. 

***

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich langsam aber sicher über den Winzwald gesenkt, als Mario und Luigi vor der Tür ihres Zimmers standen. Sie trugen ihre Mützen, weiche Schals und Handschuhe, dazu ihre gefütterten Stiefel. Warm, ganz wie verlangt. Dennoch kamen sie sich verloren vor, denn niemand war weit und breit zu sehen. Mario sah sich unbehaglich um, bis doch noch jemand auftauchte, das wattige Gesicht freundlich wie immer. „Pfütze, du bist ja auch hier“, lachte Mario und empfing einen von Pfützes wattigen Küssen.   
Dann hüpfte sie herausfordernd vor den Brüdern auf und ab und schwebte ein Stück voraus. Erwartungsvoll blieb sie dort verharren, bis Mario und Luigi endlich folgten. Die kleine Wolke führte sie weiter und schlug dann einen Weg ein, den Mario und Luigi sogar kannten. Der Schnee knirschte und die dunklen Bäume schwiegen, doch nicht einmal Luigi fand das unheimlich. Eine ungewohnte Vorfreude hatte ihn gepackt und irgendwann schälte sich gelber, flackernder Schein aus der Dunkelheit.   
Hinter der Baumgruppe, gleich am Weiher, stand noch immer die hübsch geschmückte Tanne, die jetzt in der Dunkelheit noch viel schöner war. Allerdings hatte man mittlerweile auch ein Lagerfeuer entzündet, das in einem Eisenkorb vor sich hin flackerte. Grobe Bänke aus halben Holzstämmen waren darum aufgestellt worden und dicht besetzt.   
Gumbelle und Grumba, Laki und Lakritz neben einer Lakitu, die ihnen derart ähnlich sah, dass es nur ihre Mutter sein konnte. Dazu Markoop und ein Pärchen Para-Koopa, die Koo-Koo auf dem Schoß hatten. Neben einem Hackklotz stand ein Koopa, dessen Hände schwielig und die braunen Haare schon mit Silber durchzogen waren. Sie alle waren dick eingemummelt in warme Stricksachen und ihr Atem dampfte. In einem Topf blubberte eine große Menge würziger Käse und daneben standen Schüsseln mit Gemüse, Fleisch oder Brot, die man nach Lust und Laune hinein tunken konnte. Über den Flammen des Feuers brieten Marshmallows.   
Cookie drehte sich zu den Brüdern herum, die einfach stehen geblieben waren und lächelte, eine dampfende Tasse Schokolade in den behandschuhten Händen. „Da staunt ihr was? So feiern wir das Sternenlichterfest in der Familie“, meinte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude hier zu sein.   
Luigi, der gerade noch alles mit großen Augen bewundert und sich auf den leckeren Käse gefreut hatte, rutschte ein echter Stein in den Magen und der schmeckte ganz bitter. Der kleine Bruder blinzelte ein paar mal, um das nicht zu offen zu zeigen und fühlte im gleichen Moment Marios Hand auf seiner Schulter, der sich ein Stück in seinen Schal zurück zog. „Oh“, wisperte Luigi. „Dann gehen wir auf unsere Zimmer und essen dort etwas, wir sehen uns dann wohl morgen.“ Wie leise und brüchig er klang. Mit schwerem Herzen wandte er sich ab.   
Stille und Fassungslosigkeit herrschte unter den restlichen Versammelten. Markoop schüttelte den Kopf, Koo-Koo runzelte die Stirn und Gumbelle schnappte ein paar mal nach Luft. Nur Laki lachte in seine Schokolade, dass sie aufspritzte und verschluckte sich fast. „Und mich nennen sie Trottel“, keuchte er. Eine Kopfnuss von Kilu ließ ihn verstummen.   
Endlich kam Bewegung in Cookie und sie sprang auf. „Bei allen Sternen“, fluchte sie und setzte den Brüdern nach, um ihre Hände zu packen „Wo wollt ihr eigentlich hin?“   
Luigi sah so traurig aus, dass es ihr fast die Stimmung verdarb und auch Mario wirkte so unglücklich wie selten. „Du hast doch gesagt es ist ein Familienfest“, warf er ein.   
Cookie war offensichtlich sprachlos und seufzte dann. „Ja, was glaubt ihr wohl, warum ich euch eingeladen habe?“, fragte sie sanft. Ganz vorsichtig zog sie den großen und den kleinen Bruder zum Feuer zurück, wo längst Platz für sie gemacht war.   
Koo-Koo klopfte links und rechts neben sich, dort mussten die Helden sich niederlassen, keiner sonst hatte dort hinsitzen dürfen. Kaum war das geschehen, warf man den gerührten Brüdern Decken über und Grumba kam mit einem Tablett voller Tassen heißer Schokolade angewackelt. „Ach was, ach was, zugreifen sollt ihr, da ist alles drin, was gut ist. Schokolade, Sahne und Marshmallows.“ Sie rückte ganz dicht zu Luigi auf. „Besonders viele für dich Schätzchen, damit du mal ordentlich Fleisch auf die Rippen bekommst. So wie dein Bruder, der macht es richtig.“   
Diesmal war es nicht nur Laki, der in sein Getränk prustete. Mario dagegen rieb sich den Nacken und starrte verlegen auf seine Schuhe, während Cookie die Nase krauste.   
„Grumba!“, schalt sie verlegen.   
Auch diesmal war es Koo-Koo, die den großen Bruder rettete, denn sie schob ihm ein dickes Buch auf den Schoß und schlüpfte vertrauensvoll unter seinen Arm durch. „Willst du dir meine Bilder ansehen?“  
Mario nickte dankbar, zog die Para-Koopa schützend ein wenig näher und lächelte ganz warm. „Sehr gern, ich habe gehört, es gibt keine Schöneren.“ Er fuhr Koo-Koo durch die Haare und Luigi konnte in den Augen des großen Bruders sehen, dass er sich gerade selbst schwor, niemals zu erlauben, dass diesem kleinen Wesen ein Leid geschah.   
Der kleine Bruder selbst nippte an seiner Schokolade, roch den Käse und die Plätzchen und lauschte dem Gemurmel all der Stimmen um ihn herum. Als dann Lakritz auch noch ihre Geige erklingen ließ, weit oben, weg von allen Blicken, war der Winzwald zu einem Zuhause geworden. Glücklich kuschelte der kleine Bruder sich an die Schulter neben ihm und genoss. Ihn erfüllte ein warmes, zufriedenes Gefühl und es war so, als wäre er hier ganz richtig.   
Das bestätigte auch der Kuss, der ihm Cookie auf den Kopf drückte, während sie Luigi einen Teil ihrer Decke um die Schultern legte. „Ist deutlich weniger prächtig als im Schloss, was?“, fragte sie.   
„Viel schöner“, nuschelte der kleine Bruder und meinte es genau so. Endlich fiel ihm auch ein Wunsch ein, den er zu den Feiertagen hatte. Wiederkommen.


	17. Gefangen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wieder einmal hat der Koopa-König es geschafft. Er hat die Prinzessin in seiner Gewalt und sperrt sie nun, um ihren Willen zu brechen in ein finsteres Verließ. Dort wird sie sicher bald zur Vernunft kommen und seine Forderungen erfüllen...

Gefangen?

Peach kannte alles zur Genüge. Die groben Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke, das Knattern des Propellers von Bowsers alberner Clownskutsche und sogar den Klang ihres Namens, wenn Toadsworth nach ihr schrie. Aber warum sollte es diesmal auch anders sein?  
Der Koopa-König stapfte triumphierend grinsend hinter ihr her, das Haupt stolz erhoben. Peach konnte spüren wie er sie von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, während er sie vor sich her durch die Gänge seiner Festung trieb. Sogar die kannte Peach mittlerweile im Schlaf. „Endlich bist du mein, Prinzessin. Doch keine Sorge, du wirst dich hier bei uns sicher wohlfühlen“, grollte der Koopa-König und hob großzügig die Arme. „Immerhin wird es bald unser gemeinsames Zuhause sein.“ Peach seufzte nur und schenkte Bowser nicht einmal einen Hauch von einem Blick. Der ließ sich dadurch nicht unterkriegen, sondern lachte sein grollendes Lachen. „Und falls du auf die Nervensäge Mario hoffst, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Der kommt niemals hier an, denn diesmal habe ich mir ein paar besonders fiese Fallen für ihn einfallen lassen...“  
Peach wünschte Bowser würde sich wenigstens eine andere Ansprache einfallen lassen.  
Dann kamen sie in den Zellentrakt und ein Hammerbruder mit aufgesetzt grimmiger Miene trat aus den Schatten in denen er Wache gehalten hatte.  
„Oh, hallo Bobby“, rief die Prinzessin des Pilzkönigreiches bei dessen Anblick freudig aus und unterbrach das Selbstlob Bowsers damit frech. „Dich habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, ich dachte schon du bist nicht mehr im Dienst.“  
Der Angesprochene blickte sofort freundlicher drein, als er die Hoheit bemerkte und verneigte sich sogar höflich, ehe er kopfschüttelnd abwinkte. „Nein, nein, ich bin noch da. Wurde aber eine Weile zu den Luftschiffen versetzt“, erklärte er und nahm Peach an den Handfesseln, um sie den Zellentrakt entlangzuführen. „Das war wirklich eine Strafe kann ich dir sagen“, seufzte der Koopa und schauderte. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mitten im Himmel so seekrank sein würde. Bin auf jeden Fall froh, wieder hier zu sein.“ Der Wachkoopa atmete auf und klopfte gegen seinen vertrauten Hammer.  
Die Prinzessin nickte und konnte ihn gut verstehen. Sie mochte die Luftschiffe ebenfalls nicht, auch ohne Seekrankheit. Das Geschaukel machte ihr Angst und in Fesseln, oder lässig über Bowsers Schulter geworfen, ließ sich eine solche Reise ohnehin kaum genießen. „Es ist immer schön ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen. Wie geht es den Kindern?“, fragte sie freundlich und versuchte nicht auf die Fuzzys zu achten, die irgendwo in den dunkeln Ecken wimmelten.  
Der Hammerbruder lachte und nickte stolz. „Gut, wirklich gut, danke. Man sollte nicht glauben wie schnell sie wachsen.“ Bobby hätte sicher weitererzählt, wurde aber heftig von seinem König unterbrochen, der bisher nur völlig verdaddert zwischen Prinzessin und Wächter hin und her geglotz hatte.  
Nun schlug der Koopa-König mit der Faust gegen die Wand und hinterließ darin ein tiefes Loch. „Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust?“, fuhr er über Peachs Kopf hinweg den armen Hammerbruder an und schnaubte gefährlich. „Die Prinzessin ist hier als unsere Gefangene und nicht, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten. Sperr sie gefälligst ein und bewache sie, bis alles vorbereitet ist.“  
Peach musste hilflos dabei zusehen, wie der arme Bobby verängstigt den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog und gehorsam nickte.  
Bowser hinter ihr knurrte ein letztes Mal und stapfte davon. „ICH sollte so vertraut mit ihr plaudern dürfen“, brummelte der König dabei.  
Der Hammerbruder seufzte und zog die Prinzessin an den Fesseln weiter, in die hinterste Zelle, wie die Schöne genau wusste. „Glaubt er etwa immer noch, ich würde hier länger bleiben als ein paar Stunden?“, fragte sie Bobby vorsichtig.  
Der knirschte mit dem Schnabel und lachte bitter auf. „Der glaubt sogar immer noch, dass er dich irgendwann heiratet“, verriet er dann. „Wir räumen den großen Saal gar nicht mehr ab. Sollte es je so weit kommen, dann musst du dich mit vergilbten Bannern, Trockenblumen und einer Hochzeitstorte, die alle umbringen wird, zufriedengeben.“  
Peach kicherte undamenhaft und wagte sogar einen kecken Hüftschwung. „Klingt perfekt für so eine Hochzeit.“ Auch Bobby lachte darüber.  
Dann waren sie angekommen, auch die Zelle kannte die Hoheit mehr als gut. Sie hatte sogar schon ihre eigene Decke und ein paar Blumen darin, die noch erstaunlich frisch aussahen.  
Der Hammerbruder räusperte sich und hob den Kopf. „Na gut, Zeit für die Arbeit“, entschied er und setzte dann seine unnachgiebig, harte Miene auf. „Rein da mit dir und keinen Mucks“, knurrte er und stieß Peach in die Zelle. „König Bowser wird sich später persönlich um die kümmern, bis dahin bleibst du hier drin und benimmst die gefälligst. Es wäre keine gute Idee, mir zu sehr auf die Nerven zu gehen.“  
Die Tür schlug effektvoll hinter Peach zu, die zuletzt aber doch noch Bobbys Lächeln zu sehen bekam. Aufseufzend setzte sich Peach auf die schlichte Holzpritsche und angelte nach dem Buch, das sie unter den Decken versteckt hatte. Mal sehen wer diesmal schneller war, Mario zur Rettung oder Bobby mit dem Tee.


	18. Misstrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario und Luigi sind mit der Aufgabe betraut die Sicherheit der Bewohner des Pilzkönigreiches zu gewährleisten. Diese Aufgabe nehmen die Brüder sehr ernst und in manchen Fällen auch viel zu ernst.

Misstrauen

Die Sonne schien warm, die Bäume waren grün und die wunderschönen Blumen kunterbunt. Mario konnte sie bis hierher riechen. Zufrieden sog er die Luft ein und ließ den Blick ein weiteres Mal suchend schweifen. Diesmal eher nachlässig. Nein, heute musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, es sah ganz so aus, als wäre niemand weit und breit, der Ärger machen wollte. Etwas auf das Mario jedesmal hoffte. Schließlich waren er und Luigi es, die sich ansonsten darum kümmern müssten.  
Der große Bruder rieb glücklich die Hände aneinander und leckte sich voller Vorfreude über die Lippen. Dann konnte er sich jetzt doch sicherlich eine gute Mahlzeit schmecken lassen und vielleicht danach mit Peach plaudern gehen.  
Doch kaum hatte er diesen Entschluss gefasst, tauchte der kleine Bruder in seinem Rücken auf. Schon von weiter weg wedelte Luigi aufgebracht mit den Armen und sah ganz so drein, als würde ihn etwas furchtbar beunruhigen. „Mariooo!“, rief er da auch schon fahrig.  
Der war sofort alarmiert und kam Luigi ein paar Schritte entgegen, um ihn fragend anzusehen.  
Der Lulatsch schnappte erst einmal nach Atem und deutete dann mit aufgerissenen Augen hinter sich. „Mario, ich habe da etwas entdeckt, das mir gar nicht gefällt. Das solltest du dir mal ansehen, sehr verdächtig“, wisperte Luigi seinem großen Bruder zu. Die Stimme dabei verschwörerisch gesenkt.  
Sofort zogen sich Marios Augenbrauen finster zusammen und er hob herausgefordert den Kopf. Also doch Ärger, Na schön, er würde auch damit fertig werden. Stumm nickte er Luigi zu, damit der voranging. Nur ganz leise, um nicht bemerkt zu werden, schlichen die Brüder ein Stück voran, um dann hinter zwei dicht belaubten Bäumchen stehen zu bleiben.  
Luigi schielte heimlich darum herum und nickte dann, als er noch entdeckte was ihn so aufgeregt hatte. „Da hinten, sieh dir das an“, wisperte er Mario zu und deutete zwischen einigen Zweigen hindurch.  
Der große Bruder folgte dieser Weisung und konnte sofort entdecken, was Luigi meinte. Diesen Kerl da hinten hatte Mario ja noch nie gesehen, dabei kannte er doch sicherlich mehr Gesichter, als irgendjemand sonst. Mit seinem langen, seidigen Haar, der sanftbraunen Haut und den geschmeidigen Gesten, wirkte der Fremde doch wirklich verdächtig. Vor allem in dem was er gerade tat.  
Mario runzelte die Stirn, da sträubte sich ja einem der Schnauzer. „Was treibt er da?“, brummte er und sah Luigi fragend an.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern und sah keine Spur freundlicher drein. „Keine Ahnung, aber es gefällt mir nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass man dem Kerl trauen kann.“  
Mario nickte, da hatte Luigi ganz recht, mit diesem Burschen stimmte doch etwas nicht. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er ist aalglatt, das sieht man sofort.“  
Luigi wischte sich über die Nase, zog eine abwertende Grimasse und nickte heftig. „Und dieses Strahlelächeln, das kann doch nicht echt sein. Ich sagte doch, verdächtig.“  
„Oh ja, sehr sogar“, stimmte Mario zu.  
Keiner der beiden Brüder hatte die Schritte gehört, die zu ihnen herangekommen waren und sie bemerkten Peach daher erst, als diese interessiert den Kopf über Marios Schulter streckte, um ebenfalls durch die Zweige zu linsen. „Was gibt es denn hier zu sehen?“, fragte sie neugierig.  
Mario und Luigi fuhren ertappt zusammen und der kleine Bruder hätte fast einen Satz zurück gemacht, doch sie wagten es nicht den verdächtigen Fremden aus dem Blick zu lassen. Viel zu gefährlich. Aber vielleicht wusste ja die Hoheit mehr, bestimmt, es war schließlich ihr Königreich in dem er sich herumtrieb.  
„Hoheit, wer ist das?“, fragte Mario und deutete durch die Blätter auf den Aalglatten mit dem Strahlelächeln.  
Peach lehnte sich noch ein Stück vor und strich sich kurz die Haare zurecht. „Das? Das ist Prinz Barrique, der Herrscher des Traubenkönigreiches. Er kommt heute zum ersten mal auf eines unserer Feste“, konnte sie dann berichten.  
Tatsächlich hatten sich heute sehr viele Prinzen und Prinzessinnen zum Sommerfest im Schlossgarten versammelt. Eigentlich so wie jedes Jahr und wie immer waren auch die Heldenbrüder eingeladen worden.  
„Ein Prinz?“, brummte Luigi und sah kein bisschen zufriedener drein, obwohl dieser Gast wohl kaum ein Störenfried war. „Dann sollte er sich lieber um seine eigenen Untertanen kümmern, statt die eines anderen Königreiches zu belästigen.“ Entschieden verschränkte der kleine Bruder die Arme vor der Brust und fühlte sich durch Marios ebenso entschiedenes Nicken bestätigt.  
„Belästigt?“, fragte die Prinzessin ganz erstaunt und sah nochmals durch die Zweige, dann lachte sie hell und ehrlich über das was sie dort zu sehen bekam.   
Beinahe hätte Mario ihr einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen. Es ging hier um ernste Angelegenheiten, darüber lachte man doch nicht. „Das ist nicht komisch, Prinzessin“, wagte er sanft zu sagen. Sonst sah sie solche Dinge doch auch ganz anders.  
Doch die Schöne schüttelte nur den Kopf und kicherte noch einmal. „Eigentlich ist es sogar sehr komisch euch dabei zuzusehen, wie ihr euch hinter eine Kübelpflanze duckt, um einen Prinzen zu belauern, der Cookie eurer Meinung nach zu nahe kommt.“ Peach schenkte Mario und Luigi einen weichen Blick. „Wie zwei überfürsorgliche, eifersüchtige Brüder.“ Sanft klopfte sie die rote und die grüne Schulter und zog sich dann schmunzelnd zurück. Niedlich.  
Mario und Luigi starrten immer noch durch die Blätter zu dem Traubenlandprinz und Cookie hinüber, die plauderten und lachten. Die Köpfe der Helden waren ganz rot und sie sahen sich nicht an, obwohl sie noch immer das Gleiche dachten. Lieber klammerten die Beiden sich an die Zweige ihres Verstecks.  
„Pft, das stimmt doch gar nicht“, brummelte Luigi verhalten.  
„Genau, sie übertreibt“, meinte Mario schwach. Doch als er bei dem Anblick des Prinzleins noch immer den Wunsch verspürte ihm zu sagen, dass er sich verziehen solle, schüttelte Mario den Kopf. „Mama mia.“ Womöglich war ja doch was dran, vielleicht, irgendwie.


	19. Erschreckt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario erlaubt sich einen kleinen Scherz mit Luigi.

Erschreckt

Ein Geräusch ließ Luigi aus seinen leichten Träumen auffahren. Ein Geräusch, das im vertrauten Häuschen der Brüder nichts verloren hatte. Etwas klopfte, etwas kratzte und war da nicht auch ein Seufzen? Luigis Herz begann wild zu klopfen und er erhob sich mit zitternden Händen vom Sofa, auf dem er wohl vor Stunden einfach eingeschlafen war. Mit dem Geräusch des Fernsehers in den Ohren und sicher in Marios Nähe, der sich neben ihm ebenfalls in eine Decke gekuschelt hatte. Die war noch da, aber vom großen Bruder fehlte jede Spur.  
„M...Mario?“, wisperte der Lulatsch in die Dunkelheit hinein, die um diese Uhrzeit längst alles erobert hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete Luigi nach dem Lichtschalter für die kleine Lampe neben dem Sofa, fuhr aber wimmernd herum, als die Geräusche erneut aufkamen. Rascheln und Wispern und wieder dieses Seufzen.  
Das war nicht die Nacht, das war nicht Luigis Einbildung und das war auch nicht der strömende Regen, der mit schnellem Takt gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Herumgewirbelt vom Sturmwind, der sich schon am Mittag angekündigt hatte und nun die Bäume vor dem Häuschen zauste.  
Luigi wagte es kaum zu atmen und er presste die Fäuste zusammen, das Geräusch war hier drin, bei ihm. Ihm allein, denn noch immer war von Mario nirgendwo etwas zu sehen. Womöglich war der einfach zu Bett gegangen. Aber Luigi war sich sicher, dass sein großer Bruder ihn dann geweckt hätte. Er ließ Luigi niemals unnötig alleine irgendwo zurück, und wenn es nur das Sofa war.  
Poltern und Kratzen, diesmal lauter und der kleine Bruder konnte endlich erkennen, woher die Laute kamen. Aus der Rumpelkammer ein Stockwerk höher, dort wo auch das Schlafzimmer lag. Luigi fuhr ein vertrauter, kalter Schauer durch Mark und Bein, den er trotz allem schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es besser wäre einmal nachzusehen was dort oben vor sich ging. Das war richtig, das war mutig, das war nötig.  
Dennoch blieb Luigi wo er war. Zitternd in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stehend, die Hände in der Latzhose vergaben. Nicht einmal umgezogen hatte er sich. „Mario“, rief er noch einmal schwach nach seinem Bruder und als dieses Flehen weiterhin unerhört blieb, machte der kleine Bruder doch einen Schritt. Noch einen und einen Weiteren, immer näher an die Treppe, die hinauf führte. Es waren nur 10 Stufen, wie Luigi feststellte, der sie beim Aufstieg tatsächlich gezählt hatte. So wenige also nur.  
Dann stand er in dem kurzen Flur im Obergeschoss und vor ihm zwei Türen. Die Eine, die zum Schlafzimmer führte, wo der kleine Bruder sein Bett finden würde, mit der weichen Decke, unter der er sich verkriechen konnte. Und womöglich war da auch Mario, den nichts so schnell wachrüttelte, wenn er einmal schlief.  
Und die Andere... Es klopfte laut und deutlich, die Tür klapperte.  
Der Lulatsch sprang einen Satz zurück und wäre beinahe die Treppe rücklings wieder hinunter gefallen. Zitternd schnappte er nach Atem und konnte sein Herz in seiner Kehle jagen fühlen. Auch der kalte Schauer war wieder da und endlich erinnerte sich Luigi wo er ihn viel zu oft hatte fühlen müssen. Die Villa war genauso dunkel, das Wetter genau so trübe gewesen. Überall hatten Stufen geächzt und die Geister gejammert. Nun griff das Entsetzen nach dem kleinen Bruder, es war wie damals, sehr viel war wie damals und womöglich... alles. Keuchend trat Luigi auf die Tür der Rumpelkammer zu und streckte die Hand danach aus, bebend und schwitzend. Auch der Türknauf schien so schwer zu gehen wie damals. Dann stand die Tür offen, einfach so und in der Dunkelheit dahinter regte sich etwas. Mario trat daraus hervor, mit seltsam schlurfenden Schritten, immer näher an seinen kleinen Bruder heran.  
Der würgte einen Kloß im Hals hinunter, klammerte sich in seine Hose und musste sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fahren, da sein Mund staubtrocken war. „M... Mario?...“, flüsterte er.  
Der sah ihn ruckartig an, mit seltsam leuchtenden Augen und ein hässliches, viel zu bekanntes Lachen entrang sich ihm. „Hallo Schnauzbart, hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte der große Bruder mit hohler Stimme und ließ die Zunge lecken. „Du hast mir etwas Wichtiges genommen, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe. Und diesmal behalte ich ihn.“ Der schattenhafte Mario haschte nach Luigi, der einen Schritt zurückwich und dort ans Geländer der Treppe stieß. Kein Laut kam ihm über die Lippen, nur sein Augen starrten weit aufgerissen das Wesen vor ihm an. Der Regen prasselte.  
Dann holte Mario Luft... und klopfte sich lachend auf den Bauch, ehe er prustend den Lichtschalter betätigte. Sofort war der Flur in gelben, freundlichen Schein getaucht. „Oh, Luigi, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Entschuldige, aber das bot sich einfach zu gut an.“ Lachend wischte sich Mario die Augen.  
Noch immer sagte der Lulatsch nichts, starrte nur weiterhin seinen Bruder an, die Hände in den Pullover geklammert. Sein Gesicht war starr.  
„Komm schon, sei nicht böse, ich mache dir dafür auch eine Schokolade“, bat Mario und zwinkerte Luigi zu. Als der sich noch immer nicht regte, runzelte der große Bruder die Stirn. So langsam besorgte ihn Luigis Verhalten doch. „Luigi?“, fragte Mario vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nun sag doch was. Schrei mich an, hau mir eine rein, gib mir Schimpfnamen, egal, aber sag was.“ Mario streckte die Hände nach Luigi aus.  
Doch statt etwas zu sagen, verdrehte der kleine Bruder nur die Augen und brach polternd auf dem kurzen Läufer des Flurs zusammen. Dort lag er als regloses Bündel. Ganze Augenblicke lang tickte nur die alte Wanduhr unten im Wohnzimmer. Dann endlich gelang es Mario das lähmende Entsetzen abzuschütteln.  
„Luigi!“, schrie er auf und stürzte an die Seite des kleinen Bruders. Mit zitternden Händen und voller Angst zog Mario diesen auf seinen Schoß und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
Luigi war kreidebleich und kalter Schweiß hatte seinen braunen Haarschopf ganz feucht gemacht. Selbst jetzt noch konnte Mario spüren, wie das Herz des kleinen Bruders raste und nun erinnerte er sich an das Grauen in Luigis Augen.  
Mario rang mühevoll nach Atem, strich dem Bewusstlosen behutsam über Kopf und Arme und schüttelte ihn sanft, aber fordernd. Hass auf sich selbst überschwemmte Mario und er konnte nicht glauben, was er da getan hatte. Was in aller Welt hatte ihn zu so einem Wahnsinn getrieben? Er wusste doch ganz genau wie Luigi unter den Erinnerungen an die alte Villa litt. Dass sie ihm immer wieder üble Träume bescherten und wie oft er heimlich über den Gedanken weinte, er hätte es nicht geschafft die Geister einzufangen und Mario zu befreien. Der schimpfte sich einen Idioten und verstand nun sogar, warum ihn mancher für einen miesen Bruder hielt. Aber er hatte doch nie gewollt...  
„Luigi, bitte“, wimmerte Mario und drückte den kleinen Bruder an sich. „Es... Es tut mir so schrecklich leid.“ Immer und immer wieder strich er sanft durch Luigis Haare. Nach Ewigkeiten, wie es dem großen Bruder schien, spürte er endlich einen schwachen, zitternden Griff um seine Taille.  
„M... Mario?“, fragte Luigi ganz leise, voller Angst, voller Hoffnung.  
Der große Bruder konnte nur nicken. „Ja, nur ich, wirklich nur ich, es tut mir so leid“, wisperte er dann.  
Luigis Griff wurde stärker und er vergrub seinen Kopf an Marios Brust. „Ich hatte solche Angst er hätte dich geholt, direkt vor meiner Nase und ich hätte es nicht gemerkt. Ich hätte versagt.“ Tränenersticktes Schluchzen.  
Die Schuld trieb Mario die Tränen in die Augen und er schüttelte ein paar Mal den Kopf, ehe er diesen an Luigis Schulter drückte. „Nur ich habe versagt, als großer Bruder. Und du würdest mich bestimmt trotzdem aus seinen Fängen retten.“  
Das müde Nicken des kleinen Bruders war ein größerer Beweis von Bruderliebe, als jedes Wort es hätte sein können.


	20. Angriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selbst der mächtige Koopa-König sollte es sich mit einem geborenen Bastler und dessen Schöpfungen nicht verderben. Sonst könnte das in einer Enttäuschung für ihn selbst enden.

Angriff

Mit mächtigen Schritten und hoch erhobenem Hauptes stapfte Bowser über Deck und betrat hoheitsvoll die Brücke. Seine Schergen standen augenblicklich stramm, was er mit einem wohlwollenden Blick bemerkte. Koopas und Gumbas, neben Shy Guys und Sniffits in Reih und Glied, so gefiel dem Koopa-König das. „Ist alles bereit und funktionstüchtig?“, fragte er Kamek, der wie immer auf seinem Besen über allem schwebte.  
„Alles genau nach Euren Wünschen, Euer Anspruchsvollheit“, krähte Kamek und nickte ehrerbietig. „Nur von unseren besten Handwerkern entworfen, konstruiert und eingerichtet. Damit werdet Ihr das Pilzkönigreich in nie gekannten Schrecken versetzen können.“ Die neuen Geschütze funkelten zustimmend.  
Bowser lachte zufrieden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um seine gehorsamen Schergen dann mit einem knappen Nicken an ihre Arbeit zu schicken. Die Faulenzer hatten sich ohnehin zu sputen. „Sehr gut, hat ja aber auch lange genug gedauert für die paar Kleinigkeiten. Schließlich wollte ich nur ein paar neue Waffen und einen besseren Motor. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein“, knurrte der König.  
Der Magiekoopa seufzte und ersparte sich jede Erklärung. Die Majestät ahnte gar nicht wie viele Stunden und Arbeiter gebraucht worden waren, um die gewünschten „Kleinigkeiten“ rechtzeitig umzusetzen.  
Bowser war aber immerhin für den Moment zufrieden und ließ sich in seinem erhöhten Sessel nieder, von dem aus er immer seine Flotte befehligte. „Los geht‘s, holen wir uns die Prinzessin“, befahl er zum etlichsten Male und nicht wenige Schergen verdrehten darüber die Augen.  
Dennoch wuselten sie alle herum, taten die Handgriffe für die sie zuständig waren und zogen an Hebeln und Schaltern. Ein geschmeidiges Brummen hob an und sanft hob das mächtige Luftschiff ab. Die Propeller weit oben zwischen der Takelage wirbelten und zerschnitten summend die Wolken. Gleichmäßig glitten sie voran in dem prächtigen Gefährt und waren schon eine Weile unterwegs, als Bowser sich erhob. Grinsend stapfte er zum größten Fenster der Brücke, um hinaus blicken zu können. Er liebte es wie klein und schwach die Welt von hier oben aussah, als würde sie sich ängstlich vor ihm ducken, genau so wie es sein sollte. Und nicht nur das. Es war ein erhebender, stolzer Anblick dabei zuzusehen, wie die Galleonsfigur, die wie Bowser selbst aussah, durch die Wolken schnitt. Das brachte den König auf eine Idee. Ja, das alles war schon ein beeindruckender, furchteinflößender Anblick. Das mächtige Luftschiff, die glänzenden Kanonen an Bord und sein Kopf, wie er bedrohlich aus den Wolken tauchte. Doch, wenn er die Wolken zerfetzen könnte, wie lästige Spinnweben, so dass sie vor dem Luftschiff ängstlich davon stoben, DAS wäre ein Anblick, der sicherlich allen im Pilzpalast die Knie schlottern lassen würde. Sogar dieser Heldenmade Mario. Bowser lachte zufrieden. Ja, das gefiel ihm. „Schneller, ich will, dass wir schneller fliegen, holt alles raus“, befahl er daher laut und winkte ungeduldig.  
Ein Gumba verbeugte sich gehorsam und brüllte dann Bowsers Befehl in die Gegensprechanlange, die mit dem Maschinenraum verbunden war. Nur Momente später hörte man ein Klopfen, dann wie die Motoren beschleunigten bis man ihr Summen sogar durch den Boden spüren konnte. Das Luftschiff nahm deutlich an Geschwindigkeit auf und tatsächlich zerstoben die Wolken vor dem Bug wie Seifenschaum. Der Koopa-König war glücklich, das sah wirklich prächtig aus. Eine ganze Weile betrachtete er, wie man vor ihm und seinem Luftschiff floh, bis er durch ein übles Krachen darin unterbrochen wurde. Ein Kreischen hallte durch das ganze Gefährt und Bowser wurde fast von den Füßen gerissen, als das Luftschiff unerwartet Schlagseite bekam. Als der Koopa-König sich knurrend wieder ganz aufrichtete, konnte er vor dem Fenster noch mehr Wolken entdecken. Schwarz und dicht, die von seinem Luftschiff aufstiegen.  
Die Gegensprechanlange knisterte. „König Bowser, wir haben ein Problem im Maschinenraum. Eure Anwesenheit ist nötig.“  
Der Gerufene stieß einen Fluch aus, trat einen Gumba zur Seite, der ihm dämlich im Weg stand und stapfte los, ganz nach unten in den Bauch des Schiffes. Kamek wie immer an seiner Seite. Unten war die Hölle los. Schergen liefen kopflos durcheinander, mit ängstlichen Gesichtern, schleppten allerhand herum und riefen Unverständliches. Einige duckten sich sogar wie Angsthasen in finstere Ecken. Bowser sah sie aber doch und schickte sie zum Teufel. Auch hier krochen die dicken, finsteren Wolken durch die Gänge.  
„Was ist hier los?“, fragte der König donnernd, als er den Maschinenraum betrat und entdeckte doch sofort die Flammen, die von einem der Motoren aufstiegen. Es roch nach verbranntem Gummi und Schmieröl. „Wie konnte das passieren?“  
Die Schergen duckten sich ängstlich vor dem Gebrüll ihres Königs und dessen zorniger Miene und keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Bowser ließ herausfordernd den Blick schweifen und überlegte sich, wen er ansengen sollte, um von dem eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
„Das kann ich Euch sagen, Majestät“, ließ sich da eine Stimme vernehmen und ein kleiner Schatten drückte sich am König vorbei. „Es ist eine ausgemachte Schnapsidee einen neuen Motor in kürzester Zeit auf volle Leistung zu zwingen, man muss ihn erst langsam an seine neue Aufgabe gewöhnen.“  
Totenstille herrschte im Maschinenraum und auch der Koopa-König konnte nur ungläubig nach Luft schnappen. Frechheit, es war doch sein Befehl gewesen.  
Der Sprecher, ein ausgemachter Mickerling an Parakoopa, machte sich sofort an den Motoren zu schaffen, schraubte hier herum und fummelte da. Dabei kümmerten ihn die Flammen offenbar nur wenig. Und auch sonst schien er niemanden zu beachten, er hatte sich ja nicht einmal vor seinem König verbeugt. Stattdessen zog er einen glimmenden Draht aus dem kaputten Motor und schnupperte daran. „Gute Schraubenmutter, warum hat ihr noch immer das alte Schmieröl verwendet?“, fragte er und drehte sich zu den übrigen Schergen um, die hier unten ihren Dienst taten. „Ich sagte doch, das taugt nichts. Was ist mit der Mischung die ich euch vorgeschlagen habe?“ Der Scherge mit der Schweißerbrille sah wirklich zornig drein und wedelte vorwurfsvoll mit dem Draht.  
„Das war zu teuer“, wagte ein Shy Guy zu erklären und schielte zu seinem König und dann zu dem wütenden Schergen zurück.  
Der schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge, zog die Augenbrauen wie drohend zusammen und schüttelte fast persönlich beleidigt den Kopf. „Zu teuer? Für meine Prachtstücke ist gar nichts zu teuer, verstanden?“, fauchte er und wandte sich dann wieder dem Motor zu. „Und wehe ihr wagt es die Flammen mit Wasser zu löschen, dann beschert ihr meiner Schönheit nur einen Kurzschluss. Holt die Eisbrüder, die sollten helfen können."  
Bowser konnte nur ungläubig dabei zusehen, wie ihm hier gerade einfach der Befehl über sein Luftschiff abgenommen wurde. Dennoch sagte er nichts. Denn schon nach ein paar Handgriffen durch das mickrige Bürschlein klang der Motor wieder ruhiger und die Schlagseite wurde weniger.  
„Beeil dich und mach das wieder heil, ich will weiter“, knurrte Bowser dann doch endlich wieder und klang so befehlend wie möglich. Es war sein Wunsch, auf den hatte jeder zu hören, auch der Mickerling.  
Der Tüftler hielt einen Moment inne und dem Koopa-König schien es so, als würde ein saures Lächeln über dessen Züge huschen. Doch nur einen Moment.  
„Heute aber sicher nicht mehr. Ich muss die Drähte austauschen, den Motor auseinanderbauen, um den Ruß zu entfernen und alles anständig schmieren.“ Der Scherge deutete über sämtliche Motoren. „Das dauert.“ Mehr sagte der seltsame Mickerling nicht. Eigentlich wäre die Sache für ihn nur die Frage von ein paar Stunden gewesen, doch niemand ging ungestraft so mit seinen Schöpfungen um.  
„Kommt Euer Enttäuschtheit, da heißt es wohl warten“, mischte sich Kamek ein und führte seinen König wieder auf die Brücke zurück. „Gadget weiß was zu tun ist. Er ist der beste Mechaniker unter Euren Schergen und hat die Luftschiffe auch entworfen. Selbst wenn bei ihm mehr Schrauben locker sind, als am ganzen Luftschiff. Oder bei ihr?“ Der Magiekoopa tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber irgendwie war das unter den Schergen ja keine Besonderheit.


End file.
